La estrella
by Nina Duciel
Summary: Inuyasha y Kagome están destinados desde el día de su nacimiento, pero todos están en su contra. Por ser un hanyou es alejado de la persona que ama y ella al ser la sacerdotisa custodia no debe amarlo. Su estrella es la única que puede conceder su deseo y dejarlos juntos...para siempre.
1. lagrimas y destino

"_**la estrella"**_

_Cap.1 "lagrimas y destino"_

Kagome!- una mujer ya mayor de unos 63 años llamaba a una jovencita que estaba sentada frente al rio que había en la aldea del pueblo- Kagome?- le dijo al encontrarla llorando- que estás haciendo aquí?- le pregunto la mujer poniéndose a su lado.

Yo… yo solo- le dijo la niña que reflejaba una tristeza muy grande.

Extrañas a tu madre querida?- le pregunto la señora a la pequeña acariciando sus cabellos azabaches.

Mucho…- le dijo la niña- cuando duermo… siempre la recuerdo- le dijo acomodándose en sus brazos para buscar consuelo.

No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la muerte de Naomi no?- dijo al viento que estaba frio. La pequeña asintió- hablaste con Kikiou?- le pregunto acercándola a ella.

Kikiou sama me dijo que…me dijo que mi mamá estará bien… que yo no debía llorar… que mi mamá le gustaba que yo sonriera… que a ella le podría muy triste verme llorar- la niña sollozaba con fuerza y se apegaba mas a la anciana- pero me dejo sola!- grito la pequeña sobre el pecho de la mujer.

No te dejo sola mi niña… esta Sango… Kikiou… tu padre y yo- le reconforto la mujer meciéndola levemente.

Mi padre no cuenta… ni siquiera viene a verme…- le dijo la niña- Kikiou sama me dijo que no me dejaría sola… que… yo era… que era como su hermana menor- la señora trago duro y acaricio sus mejillas con el fin de secar sus lagrimas.

Algún día…- le dijo la señora mirándola a los ojos- algún día sabrás la verdad… y ya no estarás mas sola… por ahora hazle caso a Kikiou- le pidió la mujer de avanzada edad.

Me gustaría…- le dijo casi dormida la pequeña de 4 años.

Que te gustaría Kagome?- le pregunto meciéndola la anciana.

Me gustaría que Kikiou sama… fuera mi hermana…- le dijo a la mujer cerrando sus ojos azules- me gustaría no estar más sola… mamá me dijo… que mi estrella… me iba a cumplir mis sueños… quiero… no estar sola- y la pequeña se durmió en el regazo de la anciana.

Te adelantaste Naomi… tus hijas necesitan tu guía aun- dijo la mujer mirando el cielo.

Esta dormida?- pregunto una joven de 16 años mirando a la niña que lloraba dormida en el regazo la mujer.

Si… creo que fue un golpe muy duro la muerte de tu madre Kikiou- le dijo la señora.

Mi madre murió por protegerla…- sonrió tristemente la joven- no sabía que la dejo prácticamente a merced de Kaoru- dijo frunciendo el ceño levemente.

No le digas así… es tu padre- le dijo la mujer con expresión triste.

Me dejo sola para que fuera la sacerdotisa custodia… me separo de mi madre… me alejo de mi hermana… ella no tiene idea que tiene una por su culpa… ese hombre no es mi padre si me negó- dijo con un tono de voz frio y seguro la joven.

Sé que te duele y no fue tu culpa- le dijo la anciana a Kikiou haciendo una seña con su mano para que se acercara- tómala en brazos… es ligera… pero yo estoy vieja para cargar niños- sonrió la mujer. Kikiou se acerco y tomo a su pequeña hermana en brazos.

Ella… ella será la custodia cierto?- le pregunto triste mirando a la niña que tenía entre sus brazos.

Si… cuando las atacaron… antes de que Naomi se interpusiera… Kagome fue rodeada por un campo espiritual muy fuerte… la perla brillo junto con ella…- le dijo de forma apesadumbrada como si se fuera a acabar el mundo.

Lo siento por ella… Kaoru no dejara que nadie se le acerque… ya no podrá tener amigos y no se podrá apegar a nadie… su vida será tan miserable como la mía- le dijo acariciando la frente de su hermana.

Me temo que si… cuando cumpla los 6 años deberá ir al monte de las animas a entrenar… tendrá que prepararse ahí y en la isla Jilliri… creo que nació con esa estrella- dijo mirando la perla que Kikiou tenía en el cuello.

Espero que ella sepa llevar su destino como custodia… si la Shikon no tama la eligió a ella… deberá afrontar su destino…- dijo la joven llorando- no quiero que se aleje de mi otra vez… no quiero que sea una niña miserable… y… y que prácticamente este destina a morir por la perla- abrazo a la pequeña que se abrazo a ese cuerpo que le daba calor.

Lose… yo tampoco quiero que pase… pero hace años que se ha esperado que aparezca la sacerdotisa custodia que purifique la perla… y quien más que una descendiente de Midoriko… la creadora de la perla?- dijo con un poco de ironía la mujer mayor.

Kaede oba sama… no lloraste por la muerte de tu hija?- le pregunto Kikiou a la anciana mujer.

Antes de que ustedes llegaran… la llore… cuando se caso… llore… y cuando la vi morir… quede vacía… de ella solo me quedan ustedes- dijo sonriendo triste la anciana.

Es una pena que en esta familia todos los descendientes tengan poderes espirituales… no condenaron por ser sucesores de Midoriko sama… ahora Kagome deberá morir para acabar con la estúpida maldición… no es justo- reclamo la joven hacia el cielo llorando más fuerte que antes.

Nada en esta vida lo es… pero así lo dijo Midoriko antes de crear la perla… ya nació la custodia y la que traerá la paz a este mundo.

Mama…- susurro entre sueños Kagome- quiero… quiero…quiero que Kikiou sea… mi onee san…- Kikiou sonrió y acaricio su cabeza.

Ya lo soy mi niña… ya lo soy… y no te dejare sola… por Kami que no lo hare- dijo firmemente Kikiou.

Vamos hija… hace frio y se puede enfermar tu hermana- dijo la anciana poniéndose de pie la mujer y poniéndose a caminar rumbo a la aldea.

Mañana ya no seré su hermana Kaede oba sama… mañana seré Kikiou sama… no Kikiou onee chan… ojala y seas feliz hermanita… ojala se cumplan tus sueños y no sufras ni por la perla… ni por Kaoru- y comenzó a caminar con la niña en sus brazos rumbo a la aldea de Hana.

A varios kilómetros del lugar donde estaban las mujeres, se encontraba un pequeño hanyou en una tumba poniendo flores de varios colores.

El pequeño niño vestía con un hakama y haori rojo que hacia resaltar sus cabellos largos y plateados y su piel bronceada. Sus ojos estaban tristes y tenían lágrimas que hacían ver sus ojos dorados grises por la pena.

Mama… no sabes cómo te extraño… es difícil estar solo… es difícil que nadie quiera aceptarte… aun no entiendo porque me dejaste mama… pero no quiero estar solo… Sesshomaru solo trata de cazarme y eliminarme… y no tengo idea de quien fue mi padre… mama las personas me desprecian… y aun no se porque… hice algo malo al parecer… pero no entiendo… mama no quiero seguir solo… no quiero que me odien… detesto que se me desprecie sin motivo…- decía sollozando en pequeño ojidorado que acariciaba la lapida con sus pequeñas garras.

Amo Inuyasha… no debería estar aquí a estas horas… podrían atacarlo… hay youkais muy cerca de aquí…- le dijo una pequeña pulga que estaba sobre la lapida.

Mioga… no importa… estoy celebrando mi cumpleaños junto a mi madre… no me puedes dejar solo un momento?- le pregunto triste el pequeño.

Lo lamento amo Inuyasha… pero yo debo velar por su bienestar hasta que pueda hacerse cargo por si mismo…- le dijo la pulga de manera solemne el niño lo miro con una cara llena de dolor y se dio cuenta de que necesitaba privacidad junto a la tumba de su madre- está bien amo Inuyasha… lo dejare solo… pero recuerde que Izayoi sama era una gran mujer y lo amaba mucho… felices 6 años amo Inuyasha…- se despidió la pulga antes de ponerse a saltar y alejarse del pequeño.

Ojala y fueran felices Mioga ji san… pero sin mi madre no puedo ser feliz…- el niño se recostó en la tumba y comenzó a acariciar la tumba de su madre con sus manos- ya verás que podre ser un hombre del que estés orgullosa madre…- lloro el pequeño sobre la tumba- ya verás que nadie me volverá a lastimar y que no llorare mas… seré muy fuerte… y ya nunca necesitare sentirme solo… te lo prometo okaa sama… te lo prometo por tu memoria que ya no sufriré…- el niño comenzó a cerrar los ojos y a quedarse dormido- feliz cumpleaños…- y se quedo dormido el joven.

Totosai… debemos cuidar del amo Inuyasha mientras sea un niño indefenso- decía la pulga a un anciano que estaba sentado sobre una baca de tres ojos.

Debe aprender a valerse por si mismo… mi señor Inu no Taisho haría que el aprendiera- decía el viejo mirando al niño dormido sobre la tumba.

Pero aun es muy joven- replicaba la vieja pulga Mioga.

Lose… pero Inu no Taisho hubiera querido que su hijo fuera fuerte… que pudiera ser feliz por sí mismo- le dijo el anciano.

Si… tienes razón… Izayoi sama dejo a su hijo muy pronto al igual que Inu no Taisho sama…- dijo la pulga Mioga- debemos cuidar su sueño- y se acerco al niño que dormía plácidamente.

Creo Mioga…-le dijo el anciano de ojos saltones a la pulga que estaba junto al pequeño niño- que Inuyasha tendrá muchas dificultades en el futuro… y me temo que no podremos hacer nada por evitarlo…- el anciano Totosai se veía levemente triste y cansado.

Espero que sepa afrontar la vida que le toco como…- no completo la frase la pequeña pulga pues se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta.

Hanyou… a pesar de que mi señor Inu no Taisho sabía que su hijo saldría hanyou, creo que no sabía el tipo de vida que su propio hijo tendría que llevar…- el viejo Totosai hizo un ademán con la mano en señal de despedida- nos vemos Mioga… cuida de Inuyasha… eso es lo que mi señor querría…- el viejo monto a la baca de tres ojos y comenzó a elevarse por los cielos.

Hasta pronto… viejo amigo…- Mioga vio irse a su antiguo amigo y miro las estrellas- algo me dice que el joven Inuyasha tendrá una vida difícil… solo espero que sea fuerte y la afronte…


	2. encuentro

**hola a todas!**

**aqui les dejo otro capi de mi nuevo fic...**

**espero les guste esta historia porque a mi en lo personal me encanto ^^**

**esta historia es de mi propiedad como las otras... **

**y me gusta porque de verdad quise cambiar un poco la version feudal donde kikiou es el primer amor de inu-kun**

**aqui no es asi jajaja y kikiou no es mala **

**kag no es una inutil como siempre la ponen o una cobarde...**

**trato en mis fics de darle un poco mas de personalidad a kag... claro conservando las caracteristicas originales...**

**nose si meter a naraku en esta historia y me gustaria que me dieran ideas...**

**bueno sin mas palabras les dejo este capi para que lean **

**-...- dialogos entre personajes**

**"..." pensamientos**

**_cursivas para recuerdos o frases importantes_  
**

* * *

_Cap.2: "encuentro"_

_-_Ka-go-me…Ka-go-me…nunca podrás irte…-cantaban al unísono mis amigos de la aldea rodeándome en un circulo tomados de las manos, mientras yo tenía tapados mis ojos con ambas manos-… eres un pájaro en una jaula… está cayendo la tarde… grulla y tortuga, resbalan y caen… quien está detrás de ti ahora?- en ese momento me concentre y aunque mis ojos estaban cubiertos pude ver claramente a la persona detrás de mí.

-Miroku san- dije y mis amigos aplaudieron.

-como lo supiste Kagome chan?- me pregunto mi amiga Sango. Ella era de la aldea de exterminadores que estaba próxima a mi aldea. Su padre la había enviado con nosotros para que entrenara y estuviera conmigo, desde ahí Sango y yo éramos las mejores amigas.

- Kagome nació para ser sacerdotisa Sango- Miroku le regalo una dulce sonrisa a la que sería su esposa. Miroku era aprendiz de monje, del monje Moushin que era uno de los jefes de mi aldea junto con Kaede oba sama- tienes un gran poder- me dijo palmeando mi hombro.

- yo no use ningún poder de sacerdotisa Miroku san… a los 6 años comienzo con el entrenamiento…- le dije a mi amigo. Mi padre me había dicho que debía aprovechar el tiempo, ya que cuando cumpliera los 5 años tendría un proceso de purificación que consistía en no poder comer carne y no poder tocar ni ser tocada por nadie hasta irme de la aldea.

- Kaede sama me dijo que tu naciste con poderes especiales, tal vez saber quién te rodea es uno de ellos- Miroku tenía 6 años y había comenzado con su entrenamiento hace aproximadamente 5 meses que nos habían tenido alejados.

- yo creo que eres muy especial Kagome chan- Eri era otra de las niñas de la aldea. Ella tenía des hermanas mas, Yuka que era la mayor y Ayumi que era menor. Eran trillizas.

- pienso que jugar este juego contigo es perder… siempre ganas Kagome chan- Riki kun era un chico de la aldea que siempre estaba rodeado con sus amigos Akito y Shinichi.

-eso no es cierto Riki kun- lo reprendió Sango, ella tenía 5 años y practica junto con su padrino en esta aldea hace un año.

- déjalo Sango chan… de todas formas ya no quiero jugar- les dije caminando hacia el templo para ir a ver a Kikiou miko sama.

- ya no quieres jugar más con tus amigos Kagome?- me pregunto con su voz calma. Ciertamente me recordaba a mi madre y su voz siempre me calmaba.

- si… ya no tiene mucho sentido jugar con los demás niños de la aldea si mi padre no quiere que tenga amigos… a Sango la mando de vuelta a casa después de mi cumpleaños y Miroku debe ir al templo furai… ya no tendré amigos con los que jugar- le dije apesadumbrada, me dolía no poder estar con mis amigos pero más me dolía que no estuviera mi madre.

- y las trillizas?- me pregunto mirándome fijamente.

- mi padre les pidió que comenzaran a alejarse de mí por mi bien y por el de la aldea… quieren acercarse a mí y jugar conmigo pero no me abrazan por miedo de mi padre… me estoy quedando sola Kikiou sama… ahora solo puede jugar… solo puedo jugar… Ka-go-me, Ka-go-me… es lo único que me hace desarrollar mis habilidades de sacerdotisa y no debo tocar a nadie…- yo estaba triste y mi voz sonaba así, ya casi no sonreía como lo hacía antes de la muerte de mi madre hace 3 meses.

- lo siento mucho pequeña… no puedo hacer mucho por ti- me dijo con una sonrisa cálida que, aunque me reconforto en ese momento, no pudo aliviar mi vacio.

- puedo quedarme hasta tarde afuera Kikiou sama?- le pregunte a mi futura tutora mirando el atardecer.

- claro… solo no te alejes mucho- me dijo y se alejo de mi a paso calmo.

En otro lugar no muy lejos de la aldea de Kaede, se encontraba un pequeño hanyou escondido en las raíces de un viejo y grueso árbol escondiéndose de unos youkais que lo perseguían.

-me duele…- susurro el pequeño viendo un corte en su brazo izquierdo- que voy hacer…- miro sus piernas que estaban llenas de lodo y sangre seca y húmeda- ni siquiera mi hakama se puede salvar- sonrió tristemente viendo las cortaduras de su cuerpo.

-aquí estas hanyou!- grito un horrible youkai de un ojo.

-ya lo encontramos!- exclamo otro con cara de ogro.

- de esta no te salvas hanyou- sus palabras destilaban desprecio y veneno.

- no moriré a manos de un youkai bastardo como tú!- el niño le aventó una piedra bastante grande contra uno de ellos y logro escapar entre ellos.

-maldito hanyou!-gritaron al unísono los youkais corriendo tras el hanyou.

-morirás!- le grito el que tenia cabeza de ogro. Le lanzo un látigo con espinas y lastimo al hanyou en una de sus piernas. Luego volvió a lanzarle el látigo y lastimo un brazo incrustándole una espina con veneno.

-ah!- grito tomando su brazo lastimado- demonios… no se si aguante mucho- miro hacia un gran árbol que se encontraba en su camino- debo… debo- su vista comenzó a nublarse y corrió con más prisa cayendo derrotado a los pies de ese gran árbol- lo siento madre… no podre vivir como tú querías…

-Muere!- se abalanzaron contra él con la clara intención de matarlo.

- youkai!- grito una niña vestida de un sencillo kimono rosa pálido, frente a los youkais- que están haciendo en esta aldea?- pregunto seria juntando sus manos.

-se ve deliciosa esa humana-murmuro uno de los youkais.

-que piensan hacerle a ese muchacho?-pregunto enojada la niña mirando a un pequeño con ropas rojas tirado en el árbol jadeante.

-lárgate de aquí niña!-grito Inuyasha tratando de ponerse de pie. La niña corrió a su lado y se puso frente a él- que haces?... quieres morir?- le pregunto con voz cansada.

-no moriremos- le sonrió la niña cerrando sus ojos y apretando sus propias manos.

- los mataremos a ambos!- el youkai con un ojo al acercarse fue electrocutado por un campo de energía que rodeaba a los niños en ese momento.

- malditos!- grito el de cabeza de ogro y lanzo el látigo.

-cuidado niña!- grito Inuyasha poniéndose delante de ella.

- no te muevas!- le grito pero fue tarde una de las espinas los lastimo a ambos- no te vuelvas a mover- le pidió la pequeña ignorando la herida que se hizo en su brazo-"me duele… pero no puedo dejar que ellos nos ganen"- pensó juntando sus manos otra vez.

-"esta niña es sacerdotisa"- pensó el pequeño de rodillas y con la vista nublada.

- mueran de una vez!- le grito el youkai ogro.

- famam serenitatis - dijo suavemente la pequeña y una luz la rodeo purificando al youkai y haciéndolo desaparecer.

- perra!- grito el último de ellos corriendo a toda velocidad, pues se encontraba alejado de ellos.

-"no me queda mucha energía"- se dijo la pequeña tratando de sacar fuerzas.

- bastardo!- grito el pequeño al ver que lastimo a la niña en su mejilla y hombro. De repente al niño le salieron franjas moradas en ambas mejillas y sus ojos que eran dorados fueron remplazados por un azul eléctrico y lo que antes en sus ojos fueron blancos, fueron remplazados por el rojo sangre dándole un toque escalofriante.

-tú eras un hanyou! Porque hueles ahora a youkai?- le pregunto el ultimo monstruo, pero no recibió respuesta más que el da las garras afiladas de el pequeño niño de ropas rojas- no puede ser…- murmuro viendo su brazo desgarrado, no tuvo tiempo de seguir mirándose ya que el niño lo volvió atacar y corto su cabeza de una sola vez con sus garras.

-veo que eres muy fuerte- murmuro la pequeña un poco asustada de ver de nuevo al niño con una apariencia distinta a la que tenía cuando lo vio- "se convirtió en youkai"- se dijo juntando sus manos con el fin de purificarlo- "no puedo hacerlo"- se dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a él.

-grrr- gruño el pequeño al ver a la niña acercársele con pasos lentos.

-tranquilo no te hare nada- le dijo extendiendo sus manos para tocarlo.

-grrrrr- gruño más fuerte esta vez retrocediendo un paso.

- ahhh- suspiro la pequeña e hizo un circulo con el dedo índice de su mano derecha- Somnium pacis- del pequeño círculo hecho por su mano salió una luz violeta que rodeo al pequeño y lo calmo.

-que paso?- pregunto el pequeño parpadeando y mirando los cuerpos inertes de los youkais que lo atacaron.

- están muertos- dijo la pequeña simplemente mirando los cuerpos de los youkais caídos.

- recuerdo que tú los mataste…- el niño miro a la chica y comenzó a alejarse de ella al ver que se acercaba a él- no te acerques!- le exclamo. Aunque el niño estaba asustado no lo demostró ante ella.

- no temas no te hare nada hanyou- le dijo la pequeña de forma tranquila.

- no te creo- le dijo desconfiado y apretando el ceño. Trato de correr pero no pudo ya que al dar un paso para correr cayo al suelo producto de la gran herida en su pierna- rayos!- exclamo molesto.

-déjame ayudarte- vi como esa niña se acercaba a mí de manera confiada. Yo no podía hacer nada estaba en desventaja, si la atacara con mis garras me haría lo que le hizo a los youkais que me perseguían y seria hombre muerto, pero algo en ella me hizo solo mirarla con precaución- enséñame tu pierna- me pidió con su suave y dulce voz y yo moví mi pierna para que la mirara. Hizo una mueca y luego me dijo- que abusivos son- yo sonreí. Que pensaba esta niña?, que ellos eran personas de honor?

- a ellos no les importa si eres un niño o una niña… si quieren matarte lo harán sin remordimientos- le dije y me reprendí mentalmente. Yo no podía ser tan confiado. Siempre que lo era alguien me traicionaba y se burlaba de mi- ya déjame puedo solo- le dije con voz molesta trate de ponerme de pie sin hacer ningún sonido que delatara el dolor que tenia, pero solo conseguí caer sentado.

-No te hagas el valiente hanyou… si te duele déjame ayudarte- me dijo con voz divertida y yo enrojecí.

- feh! Haz lo que quieras- le dije de manera indiferente rogando porque ella no haya visto mi sonrojo.

- puedo matarte?- me pregunto juguetona y yo la mire asustado- era broma…- rio al ver mi cara de alivio- yo no acostumbro matar hanyous- fruncí el ceño ante la mención de hanyou, aunque todos me llamaran de esa forma no podía evitar sentir un poco de desagrado de que ella me dijera así.

- no me llames hanyou- le exigí con voz seria.

- pero si no se tu nombre… y además eres un hanyou- me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-que no me llames hanyou maldición!- le espete con molestia ella solo me miro con los ojos bien abiertos.

- bueno no te llamare hanyou… pero dime, cuál es tu nombre?-me pregunto con tono de voz dulce y yo me perdí en su mirada azul.

- Inu… ya… Inuyasha- balbuceé mi nombre como un tarado- Inuyasha es mi nombre- le dije recuperando la seguridad de mis palabras.

- es muy lindo tu nombre Inuyasha kun- me sonroje otra vez cuando me dijo "kun" nadie me había llamado así mas que mi madre, siempre me decía "Inuyasha" "Inuyasha kun" "inu kun" o cosas dulces, pero nadie más que ella y que esta niña me llamara así como si me conociera de toda la vida me descoloco, a parte había dicho que era lindo…

- tu cómo te llamas?- le pregunte bruscamente tratando de recuperar la cordura.

- Kagome- me dijo riendo levemente- Kagome Higurashi para servirte- me dijo regalándome una sonrisa tan sincera que no pude contestar de otra forma más que sonriendo.

- te llamas igual que la estrella de allá arriba- le dije indicando la estrella que estaba sobre el árbol que me había servido de refugio.

- mama me lo puso porque yo nací de noche bajo este árbol y esa estrella había brillado mas cuando nací… bueno según lo que me había dicho mi… mi madre- note que su voz se quebraba un poco y la mire con curiosidad- mi mama murió hace tres meses… la asesinaron unos youkais… ella trato de protegerme…- su mirada se entristeció ante el recuerdo y yo le sonreí para darle ánimos, quien más que yo sabía lo que era perder a una madre.

- yo también perdí a mi madre hace tiempo- le conté- "pero que rayos haces contándole estas cosas a esta niña idiota"- me reprendí a mí mismo.

- lo siento mucho Inuyasha kun…- me dijo tomando mi mano entre las suaves de ella. Yo me concentre en ese gesto para ver si intentaba algo, pero solo la estrecho cálidamente- lo lamento mucho- me repitió y me regalo una sonrisa. Yo le sonreí y estreche sus manos con las mías.

- hueles bien- le dije sin pensarlo enrojeciendo al darme cuenta de lo que dije. Pero es que de verdad olía de maravilla, olía a las flores de cerezos que florecían en primavera y su aroma era relajante.

- gracias- me dijo tímidamente con las mejillas arreboladas lo que me había parecido hermoso.

- no hay porque- le dije juguetón y ella rio. El sonido de su risa me hizo perderme en el espacio y solo ser consciente de ella- deberías volver a tu casa- le dije con una leve mueca de tristeza en la cara y es que, aunque sabía que esto no duraría nada, no quería que se fuera de mi lado.

- no…- me dijo y me regalo una hermosa sonrisa.

- pero se van a preocupar por ti- insistí viendo como negaba con su cabeza.

- debo curar tus heridas primero- me dijo mirándome fijamente.

- en 3 días se curaran… yo no soy como los débiles humanos- le dijo un poco arrogante.

- yo insisto- me dijo de forma terca.

- feh! Haz…

-lo que quieras- me dijo sonriendo y poniéndose de pie. Yo solo sonreí. Cuantas sonrisas me podía quitar esta niña en una sola noche?, yo no había sonreído desde la muerte de mi madre… y eso hace mucho tiempo… y ella en una noche arranco mas sonrisas de las que le he dado a alguien en toda mi vida- espérame aquí por favor… no quiero que te vayas- me pidió y vi la suplica en sus ojos yo asentí con mi cabeza.

- no me iré de aquí… de todas formas no puedo ponerme de pie- le dije mirando hacia otra parte.

- ves que si necesitabas de mi ayuda- me dijo. Yo voltee a verla pero ella ya se había puesto a caminar rumbo a lo que supuse su aldea.

- ella es sacerdotisa…- me dije- lo más lógico que es me haya matado ya… pero porque no viste como una?... tal vez sea aprendiz, pero con mayor razón… supongo que no debería confiarme- mire la estrella que estaba arriba del árbol- Kagome… es muy lindo su nombre…- murmure recordando sus sonrisas y su aroma- así como su alma… Kagome…

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado**

**cualquier sugerencia acerca de lo que dije al principio haganmelo saber**

**y es que de verdad no se si meter a naraku en la historia**

**esta Sango y Miroku... tambien hare aparecer a Shippou y esta Kikiou**

**pero con naraku ni idea u.u**

**la perla sera la antagonista hasta el momento pero igual necesito un maloso en la historia... T_T**

**bueno no las molesto mas jijiji**

**nos vemos pronto**

**aiozzz**

**NINA S/E  
**


	3. sonrisas

_**Cap.3 "sonrisas"**_

-te encuentras bien Inuyasha kun?- le pregunte preocupada, nunca había visto a una persona tan herida, bueno físicamente claro. Tenía tantas cicatrices y sangre seca por su piel levemente bronceada.

- ya te dije que no soy como los humanos… sanaran- me afirmo con voz segura. Yo solo le sonreí sintiéndome feliz. Si tenía energía para decir esas cosas de seguro se recuperaría fácilmente.

- qué edad tienes?- le pregunte con curiosidad.

- es necesario que te lo diga?- me pregunto mirando a otro lado con gesto desinteresado.

- yo quiero saberlo… eres mi amigo- le unte un poco de las yerbas medicinales que fui a recoger para curarlo.

- feh!... sabes que no podemos ser amigos cierto?- me dijo ocultando su mirada de mis ojos en su flequillo.

- y porque no podemos?- le pregunte vendando su brazo lastimado. A pesar de que yo aun no era entrenada como sacerdotisa mi madre me había enseñado algunas técnicas para defenderme y como curar a las personas. Siempre íbamos juntas a una aldea próxima a curar a gente herida. Kikiou sama hacia lo mismo conmigo y me enseñaba, así que yo podía ayudar.

- porque yo soy un hanyou…- me dijo en voz baja.

- y eso que tiene?- le pregunte y es que no entendía a que venía eso. Que tenia de malo que él sea un hanyou?

- eres tonta o algo así?- me pregunto mirándome molesto y eso me dejo descolocada.

- no soy tonta… lo que pasa es que no entiendo que tiene que ver el que seas hanyou a que no puedas ser mi amigo?- le dije mirándolo fijamente perdiéndome en sus orbes doradas. Por alguna razón que no entendía me causaba alegría saberme escuchada por alguien que no sabía nada de mí y que no estaba influenciado por mi padre.

- que…- su voz volvió a ser baja- nadie quiere que un hanyou este cerca… soy un ser despreciable y… no merezco- su voz se quebró en un momento y vi unas lagrimas traviesas aparecer en sus ojos dorados. Tal parecía que había vivido una vida difícil.

- no me importa- le dije segura y vi como me miraba con una mezcla de extrañeza y pena- es verdad no me importa… si te consideran asi es porque son unos idiotas que no ven más haya… yo te veo, y sabes lo que veo?- le pregunte sonriendo. Quería que me mostrara de nuevo su sonrisa, me gustaba y no lo quería ver triste.

- no lo sé- me dijo y yo tome sus manos entre las mías.

- veo a un chico muy especial… a una persona con un gran corazón… y quiero que me permitas ser tu amiga…- le pedí. El abrió los ojos y se soltó de mis manos. Yo lo mire extrañada y el empezó a secarse las lagrimas con las mangas de su haori rojo- que sucede?- le pregunte con curiosidad.

- nadie… nadie me había pedido permiso para ser… mi amigo… de veras no eres tonta loca?- me pregunto y yo me hice la ofendida.

- si no quieres… entonces no te rogare- le dije y me puse de pie recogiendo el ungüento con yerbas que sobro y el vendaje que no utilicé- adiós entonces… Inuyasha sama- le dije y al darme la vuelta sonreí por la cara de espanto que había puesto.

- espera!- me grito y tomo mi mano entre la suya. Yo me sonroje por el acto, la verdad es que me daban maripositas en el estomago cuando estaba cerca de él.

- di-dime- tartamudee al sentir la calidez de su mano.

- yo si quiero ser tu amigo…- yo lo mire sonrojada y el miro la mano que me tenía tomada. La soltó rápido como si recién se hubiese dado cuenta de que me la tenía tomada- lo siento- se disculpo sonrojado.

- no importa- le sonríe. En un acto de valor de mi parte me lance a él y lo abrace sonriendo- quiero ser tu amiga Inuyasha kun… y quiero que tú seas mi amigo- le pedí estrechando el abrazo. Yo lo tenía sujetado por el cuello, luego de un rato respondió a mi abrazo rodeándome con sus brazos por la cintura- quieres ser mi amigo Inuyasha kun?- le pregunte sin mirarlo o me arriesgaba a que me viera sonrojada hasta la raíz de mi cabello.

- claro…- su voz sonó suave y pausada. Lo que me reconforto y me causo alegría.

- quieres jugar un rato?- le dije cuando me separe de él.

- a qué?- me dijo en tono curioso.

- a ver…- murmure. Luego me acerque a él y lo mire fijamente- no te muevas- le pedí y me acerque a su cuello.

- que haces?- me pregunto con voz nerviosa alejándose un poco de mi.

- no te muevas- le dije y él se quedo en su lugar- ahhh- tome aire y luego lo solté suavemente él se estremeció y yo seguí soplando.

-ya… jajaja… para- me dijo retorciéndose y riendo suavemente.

- si te mueves perderás- le dije y volvi a tomar aire y expulsarlo con suavidad.

- que… que te… detengas… jajaja- me dijo retorciéndose un poco- vasta no aguanto- me dijo y se separo de mi.

- bien como has perdido me corresponde castigarte- el me miro entre expectante y nervioso. Me arroje contra el tirándolo al suelo y con mis manos tome sus suaves orejitas plateadas- veamos- dije en voz alta. Tome aire y sople sus orejitas el comenzó a retorcerse y a reír. Su risa era contagiosa así que yo me puse a reír suavemente. Luego acaricie sus orejas y seguí soplando suavemente.

- me… me… jajaja… me las pagaras bruja- me dijo entre risas.

- eso lo veremos si es que sales de mis manos- le dije de forma juguetona. La verdad es que a pesar de yo ser una niña aun tenía cierta timidez con la gente. Yo no le hacia este tipo de juegos a extraños. Solo a Sango o a Miroku que eran mis mejores amigos. Pero extrañamente con Inuyasha me daba fácil.

- lo hare- me afirmo y rodo dejándome debajo de él- ves- me dijo arrogante y comenzó hacerme cosquillas en el estomago.

- no, no!... jajaja para, para por favor… jajaja- comencé a moverme de un lado a otro y el sonreía triunfal.

- admite la derrota bruja- me dijo sonriendo.

- nunca perro- le dije y con todas mis fuerzas hice que rodáramos bajo el Goshimboku- ríndete- le dije cuando estuve arriba de el.

- yo nunca me rindo- me dijo y me hizo rodar de nueva cuenta.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos riéndonos por el juego hasta que decidimos que era un empaté. El era tan orgulloso como yo, y al final terminamos mirando las estrellas, uno al lado del otro.

Me sentía extrañamente feliz, ella había descubierto la sensibilidad de mi cuello y mis orejas y se había aprovechado para hacerme reír y estar a su merced. Pero no me importaba, yo estaba disfrutando el momento. En un acto de osadía de mi parte la mire de reojo y le tome la mano con el fin de asegurarme que ella no se iría, que no era un sueño ni un espejismo, porque yo no quería despertar, ella me hacía sentir en casa, me hacia feliz y no quería que se fuera.

-Tranquilo que aun no me iré- me dijo sonriendo y estrechando mi mano- vendrías conmigo a la aldea?- me pregunto mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

- estás loca?- le dije incorporándome y quedando sentado- que tú me aceptes como amigo no quiere decir que los demás lo hagan- le dije un poco molesto. Hasta donde llegaría la ingenuidad de esta niña?

- pero no lo sabes… ahí pueden aceptarte… yo quiero que estés conmigo…- me dijo con su mirada un poco entristecida.

- tú no lo entiendes niña!- le dije poniéndome de pie con intenciones de irme. Ella se levanto y tomo mi mano- suéltame bruja!- le dije. Si yo hubiese querido me hubiera desecho de su agarre, pero no quería alejarla, pero me daba rabia que no entendiera que no todos eran como ella. No me aceptarían así como así por ser amigo de una aprendiz de sacerdotisa.

- me llamo Kagome ya te lo dije!- me exclamo y me soltó mirándome molesta. Lamente profundamente que ella se soltara, pero al contrario de lo que sentí, me erguí y la mire con expresión orgullosa.

- tú no entiendes nada bruja!- le dije molesto y recalcando la última frase.

- si no me explicas no puedo entender- me dijo y puso sus brazos en jarra- si somos amigos deberías confiar en mí- me dijo.

- nos conocimos recién hoy!... no puedo tenerle confianza a alguien que recién estoy conociendo- le dije molesto y apretando la mandíbula.

- yo si confió en ti- me dijo dolida.

- pero a ti no te han obligado a aprender a no confiar en nadie… a ti no te han discriminado por ser hijo de un youkai y una humana… no te han tratado como basura y te han maltratado hasta el punto de querer matarte… tú no has estado sola desde que murió tu madre!- le grite entre enojado y triste. Esas cosas solo yo las sabia.

- así!- me grito de la misma forma y yo la mire impresionado- tal vez no lo sepa y tu tengas razón… pero tú no sabes que se siente que hayan decidido tu futuro… que no te dejen ser una niña como las demás… no sabes que es saber que debes sufrir toda tu vida, entrenar hasta el cansancio por proteger una maldita perla que solo trae desgracias… no sabes que es cargar con casi 5 años con tanta responsabilidad y con la esperanza de todos puestas sobre ti… no tienes idea de que es que te separen de la gente que amas por cuidar de una perla que tal vez termine matándome… no sabes…- su voz se quebró y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- lo que se siente que te miren con lastima y admiración por algo que ni siquiera sabes si lograras hacer… ya decidieron mi destino… yo no lo puedo elegir… y tu si puedes… tal vez tu vida fue difícil… pero nadie te ha dicho lo que tienes que hacer… aun puedes hacer algo por tu vida… yo no… yo estoy condenada…- escondió sus ojos en su flequillo y vi como caían sus lagrimas de manera silenciosa.

- sonríeme- le pedí. "porque le pides algo tan estúpido cuando esta tan triste!" me reclamo mi mente- quiero… que me regales una sonrisa… me gustas mas cuando… sonríes- me sonroje ante lo que dije pero no me retracte. Ciertamente ambos habíamos sufrido, y por lo que me decía a ella todavía le quedaba por hacerlo.

La mire fijamente hasta que levanto su mirada. Aun con lágrimas me regalo la sonrisa más linda que había visto en mi vida haciendo que mi corazón diera un vuelco alocado en mi pecho. Con todo el valor que tuve, le sonreí y me acerque a ella a paso lento. No era tan baja, cuatro dedos de diferencia nos separaban. Con cuidado retire las lágrimas de sus ojos y la mire fijamente con una gran sonrisa que ni sabía que tenía.

-de verdad te gusto mas cuando sonrió?- me pregunto inocentemente. Yo me sonroje y asentí con la cabeza.

- claro…- le dije. Ella me abrazo rodeando mi cintura con sus pequeñas manos. Yo la abrace y la apegue a mí. Cerré los ojos al sentir otra vez el vuelco de mi corazón y una calidez envolverme.

- yo…- me dijo con unos leves sollozos- yo… quiero verte sonreirá siempre… Inuyasha kun…- me dijo abrazándose mas a mí.

- pero si tus sonrisas son mas lindas…- le dije. "que valiente te has puesto Inuyasha" me dijo mi mente- solo si cada vez que nos veamos me regalas mas sonrisas- le pedí separándola de mi un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

- entonces te quedaras conmigo?- me pregunto con voz esperanzada.

- lo prometo- le dije y ella me sonrió y me abrazo con fuerza.

- te lo prometo… te lo prometo Inuyasha kun…- me dijo feliz y yo sonreí con ganas.

- tengo 6 años… los cumplí hace dos días- le dije abrazándola y entregándome a la paz que ella me daba.

- entonces… feliz cumpleaños inu-kun- abrí los ojos abruptamente al sentir un beso suyo en mi mejilla y luego su cálido abrazo.

- gra… gracias- me había sentido tan feliz que solo la estreche mas fuerte contra mí y comencé a dar vueltas sacándole más sonrisas a Kagome- muchas gracias… Kagome…


	4. amigos

**aqui estoy de vuelta jeje ^^**

**lamento mucho la demora pero es que ultimamente estoy algo triste T.T**

**el chico que me gusta se gradua en 5 dias y no lo he visto u.u**

**pero ya me dio el ataque de inspiracion **

**y tengo este fin de semana para ponerme al dia**

**(siempre y cuando no me castiguen quitandome el pc u.u )  
**

* * *

_**Cap.3 "sonrisas"**_

-te encuentras bien Inuyasha kun?- le pregunte preocupada, nunca había visto a una persona tan herida, bueno físicamente claro. Tenía tantas cicatrices y sangre seca por su piel levemente bronceada.

- ya te dije que no soy como los humanos… sanaran- me afirmo con voz segura. Yo solo le sonreí sintiéndome feliz. Si tenía energía para decir esas cosas de seguro se recuperaría fácilmente.

- qué edad tienes?- le pregunte con curiosidad.

- es necesario que te lo diga?- me pregunto mirando a otro lado con gesto desinteresado.

- yo quiero saberlo… eres mi amigo- le unte un poco de las yerbas medicinales que fui a recoger para curarlo.

- feh!... sabes que no podemos ser amigos cierto?- me dijo ocultando su mirada de mis ojos en su flequillo.

- y porque no podemos?- le pregunte vendando su brazo lastimado. A pesar de que yo aun no era entrenada como sacerdotisa mi madre me había enseñado algunas técnicas para defenderme y como curar a las personas. Siempre íbamos juntas a una aldea próxima a curar a gente herida. Kikiou sama hacia lo mismo conmigo y me enseñaba, así que yo podía ayudar.

- porque yo soy un hanyou…- me dijo en voz baja.

- y eso que tiene?- le pregunte y es que no entendía a que venía eso. Que tenia de malo que él sea un hanyou?

- eres tonta o algo así?- me pregunto mirándome molesto y eso me dejo descolocada.

- no soy tonta… lo que pasa es que no entiendo que tiene que ver el que seas hanyou a que no puedas ser mi amigo?- le dije mirándolo fijamente perdiéndome en sus orbes doradas. Por alguna razón que no entendía me causaba alegría saberme escuchada por alguien que no sabía nada de mí y que no estaba influenciado por mi padre.

- que…- su voz volvió a ser baja- nadie quiere que un hanyou este cerca… soy un ser despreciable y… no merezco- su voz se quebró en un momento y vi unas lagrimas traviesas aparecer en sus ojos dorados. Tal parecía que había vivido una vida difícil.

- no me importa- le dije segura y vi como me miraba con una mezcla de extrañeza y pena- es verdad no me importa… si te consideran asi es porque son unos idiotas que no ven más haya… yo te veo, y sabes lo que veo?- le pregunte sonriendo. Quería que me mostrara de nuevo su sonrisa, me gustaba y no lo quería ver triste.

- no lo sé- me dijo y yo tome sus manos entre las mías.

- veo a un chico muy especial… a una persona con un gran corazón… y quiero que me permitas ser tu amiga…- le pedí. El abrió los ojos y se soltó de mis manos. Yo lo mire extrañada y el empezó a secarse las lagrimas con las mangas de su haori rojo- que sucede?- le pregunte con curiosidad.

- nadie… nadie me había pedido permiso para ser… mi amigo… de veras no eres tonta loca?- me pregunto y yo me hice la ofendida.

- si no quieres… entonces no te rogare- le dije y me puse de pie recogiendo el ungüento con yerbas que sobro y el vendaje que no utilicé- adiós entonces… Inuyasha sama- le dije y al darme la vuelta sonreí por la cara de espanto que había puesto.

- espera!- me grito y tomo mi mano entre la suya. Yo me sonroje por el acto, la verdad es que me daban maripositas en el estomago cuando estaba cerca de él.

- di-dime- tartamudee al sentir la calidez de su mano.

- yo si quiero ser tu amigo…- yo lo mire sonrojada y el miro la mano que me tenía tomada. La soltó rápido como si recién se hubiese dado cuenta de que me la tenía tomada- lo siento- se disculpo sonrojado.

- no importa- le sonríe. En un acto de valor de mi parte me lance a él y lo abrace sonriendo- quiero ser tu amiga Inuyasha kun… y quiero que tú seas mi amigo- le pedí estrechando el abrazo. Yo lo tenía sujetado por el cuello, luego de un rato respondió a mi abrazo rodeándome con sus brazos por la cintura- quieres ser mi amigo Inuyasha kun?- le pregunte sin mirarlo o me arriesgaba a que me viera sonrojada hasta la raíz de mi cabello.

- claro…- su voz sonó suave y pausada. Lo que me reconforto y me causo alegría.

- quieres jugar un rato?- le dije cuando me separe de él.

- a qué?- me dijo en tono curioso.

- a ver…- murmure. Luego me acerque a él y lo mire fijamente- no te muevas- le pedí y me acerque a su cuello.

- que haces?- me pregunto con voz nerviosa alejándose un poco de mi.

- no te muevas- le dije y él se quedo en su lugar- ahhh- tome aire y luego lo solté suavemente él se estremeció y yo seguí soplando.

-ya… jajaja… para- me dijo retorciéndose y riendo suavemente.

- si te mueves perderás- le dije y volvi a tomar aire y expulsarlo con suavidad.

- que… que te… detengas… jajaja- me dijo retorciéndose un poco- vasta no aguanto- me dijo y se separo de mi.

- bien como has perdido me corresponde castigarte- el me miro entre expectante y nervioso. Me arroje contra el tirándolo al suelo y con mis manos tome sus suaves orejitas plateadas- veamos- dije en voz alta. Tome aire y sople sus orejitas el comenzó a retorcerse y a reír. Su risa era contagiosa así que yo me puse a reír suavemente. Luego acaricie sus orejas y seguí soplando suavemente.

- me… me… jajaja… me las pagaras bruja- me dijo entre risas.

- eso lo veremos si es que sales de mis manos- le dije de forma juguetona. La verdad es que a pesar de yo ser una niña aun tenía cierta timidez con la gente. Yo no le hacia este tipo de juegos a extraños. Solo a Sango o a Miroku que eran mis mejores amigos. Pero extrañamente con Inuyasha me daba fácil.

- lo hare- me afirmo y rodo dejándome debajo de él- ves- me dijo arrogante y comenzó hacerme cosquillas en el estomago.

- no, no!... jajaja para, para por favor… jajaja- comencé a moverme de un lado a otro y el sonreía triunfal.

- admite la derrota bruja- me dijo sonriendo.

- nunca perro- le dije y con todas mis fuerzas hice que rodáramos bajo el Goshimboku- ríndete- le dije cuando estuve arriba de el.

- yo nunca me rindo- me dijo y me hizo rodar de nueva cuenta.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos riéndonos por el juego hasta que decidimos que era un empaté. El era tan orgulloso como yo, y al final terminamos mirando las estrellas, uno al lado del otro.

Me sentía extrañamente feliz, ella había descubierto la sensibilidad de mi cuello y mis orejas y se había aprovechado para hacerme reír y estar a su merced. Pero no me importaba, yo estaba disfrutando el momento. En un acto de osadía de mi parte la mire de reojo y le tome la mano con el fin de asegurarme que ella no se iría, que no era un sueño ni un espejismo, porque yo no quería despertar, ella me hacía sentir en casa, me hacia feliz y no quería que se fuera.

-Tranquilo que aun no me iré- me dijo sonriendo y estrechando mi mano- vendrías conmigo a la aldea?- me pregunto mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

- estás loca?- le dije incorporándome y quedando sentado- que tú me aceptes como amigo no quiere decir que los demás lo hagan- le dije un poco molesto. Hasta donde llegaría la ingenuidad de esta niña?

- pero no lo sabes… ahí pueden aceptarte… yo quiero que estés conmigo…- me dijo con su mirada un poco entristecida.

- tú no lo entiendes niña!- le dije poniéndome de pie con intenciones de irme. Ella se levanto y tomo mi mano- suéltame bruja!- le dije. Si yo hubiese querido me hubiera desecho de su agarre, pero no quería alejarla, pero me daba rabia que no entendiera que no todos eran como ella. No me aceptarían así como así por ser amigo de una aprendiz de sacerdotisa.

- me llamo Kagome ya te lo dije!- me exclamo y me soltó mirándome molesta. Lamente profundamente que ella se soltara, pero al contrario de lo que sentí, me erguí y la mire con expresión orgullosa.

- tú no entiendes nada bruja!- le dije molesto y recalcando la última frase.

- si no me explicas no puedo entender- me dijo y puso sus brazos en jarra- si somos amigos deberías confiar en mí- me dijo.

- nos conocimos recién hoy!... no puedo tenerle confianza a alguien que recién estoy conociendo- le dije molesto y apretando la mandíbula.

- yo si confió en ti- me dijo dolida.

- pero a ti no te han obligado a aprender a no confiar en nadie… a ti no te han discriminado por ser hijo de un youkai y una humana… no te han tratado como basura y te han maltratado hasta el punto de querer matarte… tú no has estado sola desde que murió tu madre!- le grite entre enojado y triste. Esas cosas solo yo las sabia.

- así!- me grito de la misma forma y yo la mire impresionado- tal vez no lo sepa y tu tengas razón… pero tú no sabes que se siente que hayan decidido tu futuro… que no te dejen ser una niña como las demás… no sabes que es saber que debes sufrir toda tu vida, entrenar hasta el cansancio por proteger una maldita perla que solo trae desgracias… no sabes que es cargar con casi 5 años con tanta responsabilidad y con la esperanza de todos puestas sobre ti… no tienes idea de que es que te separen de la gente que amas por cuidar de una perla que tal vez termine matándome… no sabes…- su voz se quebró y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- lo que se siente que te miren con lastima y admiración por algo que ni siquiera sabes si lograras hacer… ya decidieron mi destino… yo no lo puedo elegir… y tu si puedes… tal vez tu vida fue difícil… pero nadie te ha dicho lo que tienes que hacer… aun puedes hacer algo por tu vida… yo no… yo estoy condenada…- escondió sus ojos en su flequillo y vi como caían sus lagrimas de manera silenciosa.

- sonríeme- le pedí. "porque le pides algo tan estúpido cuando esta tan triste!" me reclamo mi mente- quiero… que me regales una sonrisa… me gustas mas cuando… sonríes- me sonroje ante lo que dije pero no me retracte. Ciertamente ambos habíamos sufrido, y por lo que me decía a ella todavía le quedaba por hacerlo.

La mire fijamente hasta que levanto su mirada. Aun con lágrimas me regalo la sonrisa más linda que había visto en mi vida haciendo que mi corazón diera un vuelco alocado en mi pecho. Con todo el valor que tuve, le sonreí y me acerque a ella a paso lento. No era tan baja, cuatro dedos de diferencia nos separaban. Con cuidado retire las lágrimas de sus ojos y la mire fijamente con una gran sonrisa que ni sabía que tenía.

-de verdad te gusto mas cuando sonrió?- me pregunto inocentemente. Yo me sonroje y asentí con la cabeza.

- claro…- le dije. Ella me abrazo rodeando mi cintura con sus pequeñas manos. Yo la abrace y la apegue a mí. Cerré los ojos al sentir otra vez el vuelco de mi corazón y una calidez envolverme.

- yo…- me dijo con unos leves sollozos- yo… quiero verte sonreirá siempre… Inuyasha kun…- me dijo abrazándose mas a mí.

- pero si tus sonrisas son mas lindas…- le dije. "que valiente te has puesto Inuyasha" me dijo mi mente- solo si cada vez que nos veamos me regalas mas sonrisas- le pedí separándola de mi un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

- entonces te quedaras conmigo?- me pregunto con voz esperanzada.

- lo prometo- le dije y ella me sonrió y me abrazo con fuerza.

- te lo prometo… te lo prometo Inuyasha kun…- me dijo feliz y yo sonreí con ganas.

- tengo 6 años… los cumplí hace dos días- le dije abrazándola y entregándome a la paz que ella me daba.

- entonces… feliz cumpleaños inu-kun- abrí los ojos abruptamente al sentir un beso suyo en mi mejilla y luego su cálido abrazo.

- gra… gracias- me había sentido tan feliz que solo la estreche mas fuerte contra mí y comencé a dar vueltas sacándole más sonrisas a Kagome- muchas gracias… Kagome…

* * *

**muchisimas gracias por todos los comentarios que han dejado en todos mis fics**

**me han dejado mas entuciasmo y ganas de seguir escribiendo**

**es lo mejor para pasar la spenitas jejeje**

**pero no le he dicho nada a DDC porque la ingrata ni me viene a ver a casa**

**UN ABISO: suvire prontito el primer fic que estamos haciendo con DDC**

**ya pronto conoceran de que se trata...**

**pero les digo mis quieridas amigas que tal vez al principio no paresca muy interesante...**

**ya en el el primer capi vendra la emocion...**

**(tiene una intro que se llama "la familia higurashi" pero no es el primer capi)**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO!**

**todas son muy lindas! **

**tanto que me van a ahcer llorar de alegria :)**

**les deseo un buen mes y disfruten de la vida que es cortisima!**

**nos vemos pronto**

**sayonara...**

**NINA S/E  
**


	5. luna nueva 1

**lamento mucho la demora!**

**pero es que estoy en examenes finales y me estan ocupando la cabeza**

**y mi perro y mi hermano no me dan tregua para publicar u.u**

**pero ya el viernes lo hare sin problemas**

**salgo por fin de vacaciones y publicare mas seguido**

**eso espero y lo cumplire!**

**ahora a leer se ha dicho! ^^**

**NINA S/E  
**

* * *

_**Cap. 5: "Luna nueva uno"**_

-porque justamente tenía que ser hoy luna nueva…- reproche al aire al sentir como mis sentidos se debilitaban poco a poco- por qué? Por qué? … justo cuando Kagome vendrá a ver y pasar conmigo la noche…- mire el cielo, estaba atardeciendo y eso me preocupaba mas. A Kagome yo no le había contado mucho de mí, no quería preocuparla, no cuando por fin tenía una amiga que me valoraba y confiaba en mi- Kagome… gomen…- y me puse a correr sin rumbo fijo.

000ooo-ooo000

-buenas tardes Kagome sama- me dijeron unos aldeanos. Yo los mire extrañada. Kagome sama?... porque me decían asi si siempre era Kagome chan?

- buenas tardes- respondí cortésmente mientras los veía hacer una reverencia- no lo hagan- les pedí un poco extrañada- porque se reverencian? Yo soy la que debe hacer eso no ustedes- me incline en una reverencia respetuosa y me miraron entre asustados y sorprendidos- sucede algo malo?- pregunte al ver sus rostros.

- no miko sama- me dijo uno de ellos.

- aun no soy una miko… mi entrenamiento debe empezar cuando tenga como unos…- mire el cielo tratando de pensar- 7 años…

- claro que lo es…- me dijo el otro aldeano.

- Takeda sama…- llame al ultimo aldeano que no había dicho nada- puede decirme porque me dicen miko sama si yo aun no lo soy?

-Kagome- llamo la anciana Kaede. Yo la mire y le indique que me esperara.

- dígame ahora Takeda sama- pero cuando me volteé a ver ellos ya se habían alejado- Kaede obaa sama- le dije a la anciana cuando se acerco a mi- porque me dicen miko?

- porque lo eres- me respondió simplemente.

- eso no es cierto… aun no me entrenan para eso… solo se conocimientos básicos… porque también me tratan con tanto respeto?- le pregunte llena de curiosidad.

- porque tu padre lo pidió asi…- yo la mire con los ojos bien abiertos.

- mi padre ha vuelto de la aldea de exterminadores?- le pregunte rogando porque no fuera asi, si no, las pequeñas libertades que había tenido desaparecerían.

- asi es pequeña… el pidió que se te tratara con respeto… la leyenda se va a empezar a cumplir pequeña…- dijo mirando hacia la nada.

- que leyenda?- le pregunte con cierto temor- y que tengo que ver con ella?

- mejor se lo dices a tu padre… te espera en el templo de la montaña… no te tardes- yo trague duro. Algo no me gustaba de esto.

Cuando subía la escalera recordé que hoy era el festival de luna nueva. Y eso hiso que me alegrara un poco y no estuviera tan nerviosa.

Era una celebración que se hacía siempre en esta aldea para celebrar los cambios y la cosecha. También celebrábamos las noches de luna llena, ese día celebrábamos el milagro de la vida.

Eran los mejores días que pasaban, los aldeanos siempre se esforzaban por arreglar el pueblo y darle vida, "ahora entiendo porque tanto alboroto en la mañana" me dije con una sonrisa.

Yo solo me acuerdo de la celebración del año anterior, ya que después de eso no recuerdo mucho, era muy niña para saber detalles, solo recuerdo que mi madre siempre me decía que esas noches eran especiales, porque representaban cambios y el inicio de algo nuevo.

Cuando llegue a la cima vi a mi padre discutir con Kikiou, que se veía molesta y eso era rarísimo. Yo no podía escuchar muy bien, pues estaba alejada, pero podía ver muy bien como ellos se desafiaban con la mirada. De un momento a otro Kikiou me miro y cambio su expresión de enojo por uno lleno de compasión.

-"esto no me gusta"- me dije cuando mi padre movió su mano para que me acercara- Kaede sama me dijo que quería verme padre- anuncie sin mirarlo a los ojos. Mi padre siempre me causo cierto temor.

- asi es Kagome… Kikiou ya puedes marcharte- yo lo mire incrédula. Todos en el pueblo la llamaban con respeto, pero mi padre la llamaba como si la conociese, y lo más extraño es que a ella no le molestaba y hacia caso, pues hiso una reverencia con el ceño fruncido y se fue.

- porque la trata asi padre- lo regañe. Pero me retracte al ver su ceño fruncido- lo siento- me disculpe y agache la cabeza.

- eso a ti no te incumbe Kagome… yo a lo que vine fue a decirte que cuando cumplas los 6 años te vas al monte de las animas- yo lo mire con temor.

- porque padre?- le pregunte.

- porque comenzaras a entrenarte como sacerdotisa… cuando cumplas los 5 empezaras el ritual de purificación asi que es mejor que te vayas alejando de los niños de la aldea- me anuncio mi padre fríamente.

- pero porque?... son mis amigos… yo no me quiero alejar de ellos… además me queda un mes para que cumpla los 5… porque debo hacer algo asi- le reclame consternada.

- bájame la voz jovencita… soy tu padre- me dijo con expresión fría.

- pues no lo parece!... ni siquiera me escuchas ni me das explicaciones… no entiendo…- pero me interrumpió una bofetada de mi padre en la mejilla.

- no me hables en ese tono!- exclamo enojado. Yo solo me mordí la lengua- si yo lo digo es porque asi se hará… no tengo que darte explicaciones, todos dependen de ti… es lo mínimo que puedes hacer después de que tu madre murió por protegerte… sabes los youkais venían tras de ti… pero claro… tu no tenias idea…

- pero si nunca me dicen nada!- exclame con coraje. Lo único que me gane fue una segunda bofetada más fuerte que la anterior.

- no me hables asi!- me reclamo mi padre enojado- tú tienes una misión que cumplir… asi que harás lo que yo te digo y punto…

- pero yo no quiero alejarme más de lo que ya me has alejado de mis amigos- instantáneamente pensé en Inuyasha. Yo no me quería alejar de la única persona que me trataba como una igual, no como la hija de un gran señor y sacerdotisa, sino que me trataba por Kagome.

- es tu deber- me dijo mi padre seriamente.

- yo no lo pedí- le dije como respuesta.

- pero kami quiso que fueras tu y debes cumplir con tu destino… estaba escrito desde que naciste… ahora solo debes hacer caso…- me miro fijamente y supe que no tenía otra opción.

- no me quiero alejar de mis amigos…- le dije en voz baja aguantando las ganas de llorar.

- debes hacerlo… cuando cumplas los 5 Sango se irá a la aldea de exterminadores para entrenar y Miroku también se irá a entrenar… ya no tendrás amigos con los cuales hacer tonterías…

- no son tonterías… son juegos! Es estar con amigos! Jugar divertirse… no estar sola como me dejas tu!- le grite con lagrimas en los ojos llena de dolor.

- que no me levantes la voz!- mi mejilla me ardió. Me había vuelto a pegar, pero más fuerte. Caí al suelo por la fuerza del golpe y solo me toque la mejilla y veía el sueño que se nublaba por causa de las lagrimas- son tonterías de niños… tú tienes una responsabilidad… desde que naciste se te dio… tu nombre no fue casualidad… naciste para cumplir la leyenda y proteger a la aldea… y lo harás… debes cumplir con lo que está escrito… y es mi última palabra… disfruta del festival porque antes de que se acabe se dará el anuncio de que te convertirás en la sacerdotisa custodia…

Mire a mi padre alejarse sin voltearse a verme ni una sola vez.

Yo me puse a llorar, como cuando mi madre había muerto, mis sollozos eran fuertes. Ya no tenía escapatoria, tenía una misión que yo no elegí, un padre al que yo no le importaba, y me tenía que alejar de las personas que yo quería.

-"Inuyasha…"- pensé entre llantos. No me quería alejar de él… no cuando tenía un amigo que me quería tanto como él-"Inuyasha"- volvi a pensar y llore más fuerte.

- lo siento Kagome- me dijo la dulce voz de Kikiou- siento no poder ayudarte pequeña…- sus ojos reflejaban una profunda tristeza. Kikiou por lo general siempre ocultaba sus emociones, y verla mostrar tristeza me hiso sentirme mal.

- no fue su culpa- le dije tratando de esbozar una sonrisa, pero me detuve al ver que me dolía la mejilla.

- debe dolerte pequeña… de verdad lo siento en el alma- me dijo acariciando mi cabeza.

- estoy bien- mentí- mejor me voy… debo aprovechar, antes de que el festival acabe…- hice una reverencia y me fui a paso rápido.

No me di cuenta cuando ya estaba al pie de la montaña. Yo solo corría a toda velocidad buscando a una persona que me consolara.

Me metí en el bosque y me dirigí a la cabaña que le había dado a Inuyasha.

Me meti en la cabaña y vi que no estaba ahí. Corrí desesperada y lo busque en el rio pensando que quizás estaba tomando agua. Al no verlo comencé a llorar por miedo, tenía miedo de que mi padre lo hubiera encontrado, o que él se hubiera ido. No quería seguir sola…

-Inuyasha!- grite al viento- Inuyasha!- volvi a gritar llena de desesperación- Inuyasha!- seguí gritando. Corrí hacia el Goshimboku con la esperanza de verlo ahí. Pero entre sus ramas no estaba- Inuyasha!... Inuyasha!... Inuyasha…- caí de rodillas y me cubrí los ojos con las manos- Inuyasha…- susurre con una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

- Kagome?- me pregunto una voz que deseaba oír. Yo levante la cara de mis manos y vi su rostro lleno de preocupación- kami porque estas llorando?- me pregunto acercándose a mí.

- Inuyasha…- murmure y corrí hacia sus brazos que me abrazaron de inmediato-oh Inuyasha… Inuyasha- dije entre jadeos- estas aquí conmigo…

- Claro…- me dijo y me abrazo con más fuerza- que ocurre?- me pregunto soltándome y viéndome a los ojos.

- no me dejes… por favor… no me dejes- le pedí. Cuando se oscureció sentí como Inuyasha se tenso yo lo mire con los ojos bien abiertos cuando vi como su melena plateada se convirtió en una de color negro ébano. Lo mire a los ojos y vi que sus hermosos ojos dorados cambiaban de color por unos azul grisáceos- Inuyasha…?

- yo… - me dijo nervioso- yo no quería que me vieras asi… soy un… un..

- Un humano- le dije secando mis lagrimas- cuando te pasa esto?- le pregunte mirándolo fijamente.

- solo las… las noches de luna nueva…- me dijo sin verme a los ojos- no debiste verme asi…- me dijo alejándose de mí.

- y porque no?- le pregunte acercándome a él.

- porque… Mioga me dijo que era peligroso que alguien supiera cuando yo era humano… porque sabrían el momento exacto en el cual matarme…- yo lo mire con tristeza.

- yo no le diré a nadie Inuyasha… eres mi amigo y yo… yo te voy a cuidar- le sonreí sinceramente.

- no puedes- me dijo sin mirarme- soy un hanyou… tu no deberías estar conmigo… soy un monstruo…

- no eres un monstruo!- exclame horrorizada por sus palabras- eres…- yo me acerque y toque sus mejillas y las acaricie suavemente- eres…-lo hice mirarme a los ojos y vi tristeza en ellos- hermoso… eres muy especial- el me miro incrédulo y bese su mejilla con ternura- yo no te dejare solo… tu tampoco me dejes a mi…- le pedí y lo abrase fuerte hacia mi- no me dejes nunca…- le pedí en un susurro.

- no lo hare… no lo voy hacer…- empezó a mecerme- que paso?- me pregunto cuándo nos separamos.

- nada que importe… solo necesitaba que estuvieras conmigo- el me sonrió y quito un mechón de pelo que estaba sobre mi mejilla lastimada. En seguida la miro con los ojos abiertos.

- que te paso ahí?... quien te golpeo?- me pregunto molesto.

- na-nadie- le dije de forma nerviosa evitando su mirada.

- no mientas- me dijo de forma acusadora- quien fue- tenía el ceño fruncido fuertemente.

- mi padre…- le dije en un murmullo.

- maldito…- dijo mirando fijamente mi mejilla- te duele mucho?- me pregunto de forma suave acariciando mi mejilla suavemente. Su caricia me causo mariposas en el estomago y lo mire fijamente a los ojos. Sentí arder mis mejillas cuando él me miro fijamente a los ojos- siento no haber estado ahí para protegerte- me dijo tomando mis manos entre las suyas. Me sonroje fuertemente al verlo mirarme fijamente.

- mientras estés siempre conmigo es suficiente- me sonroje mas si fuera posible al decirle aquellas palabras.

- entonces no te dejare- me dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas y apretando mis manos fuertemente.

Estuvimos en la cabaña un buen rato, tomando un té hasta que se me ocurrió una idea con la frase que me dijeron este día "disfruta del festival porque antes de que se acabe se dará el anuncio de que te convertirás en la sacerdotisa custodia"

-etto… Inuyasha?- le llame con voz tímida.

- dime Kagome?- me pregunto con curiosidad.

- me acompañas al festival de la aldea?- le pregunte rogando a kami porque me dijera que sí.

- estás loca! Me van a matar!- me dijo con sus ojos desorbitados.

- eres humano ahora no?... nadie lo notara- le dije tratando de convencerlo- Inuyasha no quiero ir sola, no hoy, no me dejes- le pedí viéndolo con suplica en mi mirada.

- solo por hoy?- me pregunto mirando un punto de la cabaña.

- solo por hoy- le confirme con una sonrisa.

- ahhh- suspiro resignado y yo sonreí- de acuerdo… iré

- oh gracias inu kun!- le dije llena de alegría lo abrace y comencé a besar sus mejillas repetidas veces- gracias- lo bese- gracias- lo volvi a besar- oh gracias, gracias…

- no… no hay porque- me dijo de forma nerviosa.

- oh te quiero mucho Inuyasha- le dije sin pensarlo. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que le dije lo mire fijamente y vi que me veía muy, muy sonrojado.

- lo dices… en… lo dices enserio?- me pregunto muy avergonzado.

- cla-claro- dije nerviosa tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos.

-yo…yo- le tome la mano, tratando de evitar que me dijera algo que tal vez no me gustara como "yo no… o tonta" tenía miedo "y porque me preocupa lo que me diga? Es mi amigo Kagome es solo mi amigo" me dije.

- vamos que si no nos quedaremos sin comida- le dije con una sonrisa tratando de disimular mis sentimientos- vamos!- exclame con entusiasmo.

Lo que Inuyasha no sabía era que mis amigos, Sango y Miroku, ya sabían que yo me veía con él. Muchas veces ellos me pidieron conocerlo, pero yo me negué, no porque no quisiera, sino porque siempre pensé que Inuyasha saldría corriendo, y su reacción anterior cuando lo invite confirmo que el no hubiese estado dispuesto a exponerse.

Cuando estuvimos en la aldea el quiso soltarme la mano para salir corriendo, pero yo se la sujete y lo mire dulcemente dándole valor.

-tranquilo inu kun- le dije acariciando su mano con mis dedos- no pasara nada- me siguió en silencio- Sango chan! Miroku kun!- grite a toda voz para que me vieran. Ellos se acercaron a mí con una sonrisa.

- Kagome chan- me saludo Sango con una sonrisa- hola- saludo a Inuyasha con la misma sonrisa- mi nombre es Sango- se presento y estiro su mano.

- vamos- lo anime- no hace nada- le dije de forma burlona para que se diera ánimos.

- mucho… mucho gusto- dijo de forma tímida.

- mi nombre es Miroku- dijo estirando su mano. Inuyasha lo miro fijamente y luego estiro la suya estrechando la mano de Miroku.

- mucho gusto- dijo con más confianza.

- no hemos escuchado tu nombre- dijo Miroku con una sonrisa.

- oh…- dije divertida- el es Inuyasha Miroku kun… recuerdas?- le pregunte. El me miro con los ojos abiertos ,y amplió su sonrisa.

-oh muchísimo gusto Inuyasha!...- exclamo Sango con alegría- es bueno conocer a la persona de la que tanto habla Kagome chan…

- Sango…- le dije sonrojada.

- Inuyasha, Kagome san siempre habla de ti… bueno a nosotros siempre nos habla de ti… es bueno que hubieras venido- dijo Miroku sonriéndole ampliamente- no te preocupes… se que los hanyous pierden sus poderes algunas veces, y al parecer hoy es la tuya…

- Kagome- me dijo Inuyasha asustado- tu les hablaste de mi?- me pregunto muy asustado.

- si Inuyasha, pero no te preocupes, a ellos no les importa, Miroku y Sango ven a las personas por lo que son por dentro, no por lo que le dicen los demás, además yo no le hubiera hablado de ti a alguien que pudiera hacerte daño, jamás lo haría- le dije con una sonrisa sincera- quiero que tengas amigos, y yo quiero compartir a los míos…

- asi es Inuyasha… no importa, nosotros no le diremos a nadie…- dijo Sango llena de seguridad.

- asi que a comer se ha dicho!- exclamo Miroku con entusiasmo.

-si!- exclamamos Sango y yo.

- si puedo?- pregunto tímidamente Inuyasha.

-claro!- exclamamos al unísono los chicos y yo.

- entonces… a comer!- exclamo con energía. Yo sonreí ampliamente.

Estuvimos comiendo de todo lo que nos ofrecían, carne, verduras de todo lo que había.

Después comenzamos a escuchar las historias que nos decían los más viejos de la aldea, eran algunas historias divertidas, otras de suspenso y otras de amor. Sango y yo estábamos tan entusiasmadas, eran tan lindas y tan apasionadas, pero los chicos eran unos aguafiestas y no prestaban atención o decían cosas tontas, o simplemente decían que estaban aburridos.

-oh ya cállense- les dije molesta.

- pero es que las historias asi son aburridas…-dijo Miroku rascándose la cabeza.

- lo mismo pienso- dijo Inuyasha.

- oh que poco sensibles son… parecen hermanos-dijo Sango molesta.

- yo tengo una historia… está basada en la época de nuestros ancestros… la leyenda de la perla de Shikon- la anciana Kaede trajo la atención de todas las personas presentes, incluso Inuyasha presto mucha atención cuando nombro esa perla.

-cuéntenos Kaede sama- pidió Miroku con curiosidad.

- hace miles de años… la antigua sacerdotisa creadora de la perla de Shikon, Midoriko sama, combatió con cientos de demonios creando la Shikon no tama, o más conocida como la perla de las cuatro almas, antes de que Midoriko muriera dejo a su hija una profecía, ella sabia que la perla se crearía, pues estaba escrito que asi sucedería, Midoriko sama dijo…

-_cuando la oscuridad vuelva a reinar sobre la tierra y el youkai oscuro vuelva a nosotros nacerá de nuestra sangre una sacerdotisa capaz de purificar la maldad de las almas… no seré yo… tampoco serás tu… la estrella de horizonte brillara anunciando a la única persona capaz de llevarse consigo la maldad del mundo y traer la paz…_

_- quien es esa persona madre?_

_- la perla la anunciara cuando el momento haya llegado, la estrella del horizonte brillara intensamente y esa persona será capaz con sus poderes purificar las esencias malignas… tendrá un poder especial… y su destino, su vida estará atada a la de la perla…_

_- morirá entonces?..._

_- asi es querida… su alma será demasiado pura para este mundo… la perla… solo le cumplirá el deseo a ella…_

_- que deseo?...la perla cumplirá un deseo?_

_- y… aumentara la energía de quien la posea… pero tiene una maldición al haber sido creada por mi alma y la de demonios… lo lamento por mis descendientes… porque fue la única manera de que ese demonio no absorbiera mi alma completa y pudiera… acabar con la vida de los aldeanos… _

_- pero que deseo madre… como podre ayudar a nuestros descendientes?_

_- eso solo lo sabrá ella… su poder especial se lo dirá… la estrella… la estrella es… la… Kagome…_

_- madre!_

- después de eso la leyenda fue confirmada por Sarah, la hija de Midoriko, y Sarah paso sus conocimientos y la leyenda para prevenir a sus descendientes…

- y la leyenda se cumplió hace 4 años cuando la sacerdotisa que ha cuidado la perla desde joven dio a luz a la única descendiente de Midoriko capaz de purificar la perla… pues ese día la perla que estaba con una mancha oscura brillo pura y la estrella de Kagome nos dio la señal- la voz de mi padre sonó en el lugar interrumpiendo el relato de la anciana Kaede. Kaede sama miro hacia el cielo con tristeza.

- quién es?- pregunto Yuka que estaba prestando atención al relato.

- la nueva sacerdotisa custodia….- mi padre me miro y yo quise morir.

-"no Inuyasha no lo sabe!"- me dije llena de pánico.

- Kagome es la protectora de la perla y la que nos salvara…- mi padre levanto la cabeza orgulloso y yo me puse a temblar. Mire a Inuyasha y el me veía con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- no es cierto…- murmure mirando a Inuyasha y a mi padre.

- presenten sus respetos a la sacerdotisa custodia.

- Kagome sama- saludaron todos con una reverencia. Incluso Miroku y Sango lo hicieron.

- no lo hagas- le dije a Inuyasha que estaba frente a mi- por favor… no- pero Inuyasha se inclino y pude ver lagrimas en sus ojos- padre…- dije yo con las lagrimas a punto de salir. Los aldeanos se pusieron de pie y me miraron fijamente- yo…- pero no pude decir nada, porque Salí corriendo de ese lugar.

No me fije a donde iba, no supe que hacer, no quería mirar a nadie a los ojos, no solo por saber que yo tenía que morir para purificar la perla, sino que yo sabía que mi padre ahora les diría a todos que se alejaran de mi, que yo era poco menos que una diosa o no sé qué. No! Yo no quiero que se alejen de mí y me traten como si fuera algo anormal o algo sobrenatural.

Yo no quería ver la cara de mis amigos… no quería saber que Inuyasha se tendría que alejar de mi con lo que nos costó acercarnos.

Llegue a los pies del Goshimboku, el único lugar donde me sentía tranquila, donde me sentía cerca de mi madre, donde había conocido a Inuyasha…

-Inuyasha…- murmure al viento- perdóname…

- no hay nada que perdonar Kagome…- su voz… lo que más quería escuchar.

- Inuyasha… lo siento, yo… no, no quería esto… yo no pedí esto…- le dije llena de tristeza.

- tu padre nos dijo… que en un mes más… comienzas el ritual de purificación y no podrás tocar a nadie y… yo creo que es mejor que yo también me aleje de ti…- yo lo mire como si fuera un loco.

- no! Inuyasha!- le grite- no quiero que me dejes no! Por favor! Tu no!- le pedí con lagrimas en los ojos.

- pero Kagome es lo mejor- me dijo con la mirada triste.

- Inuyasha no es lo mejor… yo te necesito, no quiero que me dejes- lo abrace fuertemente y llore sobre su hombro- no quiero que me dejes… yo te quiero no me dejes…

- Kagome… Kagome…- me dijo con lagrimas fluyendo- no quiero dejarte…


	6. promesa bajo la estrella

_**Cap. 6: "promesa bajo la estrella"**_

Nos quedamos dormidos a los pies del Goshimboku. Después de estar horas llorando por el destino de Kagome. Nos habíamos quedado dormidos abrazados y con la clara intención de no separarnos.

Moví mi oreja cuando sentí el ruido de unas pisadas a lo lejos. Fruncí el ceño apretando el abrazo que me mantenía junto a Kagome.

-_todavía no hay rastro de ella Kaede sama-_escuche que decía un hombre. Enseguida solté a Kagome. Sonrojado hasta la raíz de mis cabellos.

- Kagome- la llame despacio- Kagome despierta…

- solo un momento más mamá…- murmuro con los ojos cerrados.

- Kagome!- le espete moviéndola un poco mas brusco- te están buscando!

-eh?- me dijo adormilada. Cuando escuche que los pasos venían cerca salte a las ramas más altas del Goshimboku. Casi me caigo al hacer eso, aun no podía saltar muy alto como lo hacía Sesshomaru, pero con la práctica seguro lo lograría.

- niña aquí estuviste toda la noche?- la anciana que reconocí como Kaede. Tomo a Kagome entre sus brazos y comenzó a mirarla de arriba abajo para ver si tenía algún rasguño- estas bien?

- si… estoy bien Kaede obaa-sama- Kagome se recupero y miro discretamente hacia donde yo estaba. Cuando Kaede miro en su dirección me apresure a ocultarme en la rama más gruesa- vamos a…- Kagome se cayó abruptamente y su mirada cambio a una llena de melancolía- al templo…- supuse que ya no querría llamar casa al lugar donde la confinarían en su infancia.

- lamento de todo corazón querida que tu padre te trate así- Kaede acaricio sus cabellos con cariño- de veras lo siento…

- no importa- ni ella misma se creyó esas palabras y sé que se dio cuenta porque cambio de tema rápidamente- Kikyo sama también está preocupada?

- bueno… ella… está hablando con tu padre- Kagome abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- por qué?- me dio un extraño presentimiento. Algo me decía que debía salir corriendo a ver a Kikyo- debo irme…- me puse de pie y comencé a correr a toda velocidad.

- Kagome!... Kagome!- escuche la voz asustada de Kaede y me dio más curiosidad.

Corrí a toda la velocidad que me daban mis piernas. Tenía un extraño sentimiento, como que algo me decía que debía escuchar la conversación que mí… padre, tendría con Kikyo.

Cuando llegue vi como mi padre le daba una fuerte bofetada a Kikyo. Yo me asuste y me oculte tras una roca. En la cima del templo, habían muchas rocas espirituales y en la que me escondía era lo suficientemente grande para ocultarme. A pesar de mi miedo, trate de concentrarme en su conversación.

-no me interesa cuantas veces me golpee! No permitiré que le hagas esto a Kagome! Puede empezar su entrenamiento sin necesidad de alejarla de sus amigos!- Kikyo parecía enfadada, muy enfadada.

- soy su padre! Yo sé que es lo mejor para ella!- me puse a temblar de miedo. La voz de mi padre sonaba muy enfadada.

- tu no sabes que es lo mejor para ella! La separas de todas las personas que la aman! De su abuela! De su hermana! No sabes lo que quiere!- yo quede de piedra. Tenía una abuela? Y… una hermana…

- ella es la custodia! Ella purificara a la perla! No puede ser tocada por personas comunes!

- ella no es un dios! Es una niña que quiere ser como las demás! Que quiere que la quieran!... porque no lo entiendes!- mire disimuladamente para ver la cara de Kikyo. Estaba llorando pero veía a mi padre con odio.

- ella es especial! No es como los demás niños! Ella es mejor que todos!- mi padre parecía poseído por el mismo demonio. Yo solo podía llorar y temblar de miedo. Me agarre de la roca como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

- ella es una niña! Sé que tiene una misión! Pero lo mínimo que puedes hacer por ella es que su infancia o lo que le queda de ella la disfrute como una niña normal! No como lo hiciste conmigo!... te avergüenzas padre! Te avergüenza que yo no pueda contener todo el poder de la perla!... sé que no querías que naciera! Siempre me lo hiciste saber!... yo no voy a permitir que alejes a mi hermana de una vida! No quiero que este sola!- abrí los ojos de manera desmesurada. Kikyo era mi hermana…. Ella… escuche una fuerte bofetada resonar en el aire. Mire a Kikyo en el suelo sujetándose la mejilla- no me importa… no importa cuántas veces me pegues… ni Kaede obaa-sama está de acuerdo con tu forma de hacer las cosas… lo único que conseguirás es que el alma de Kagome se sienta sola y la perla la absorba… deja de ser egoísta por una vez en tu vida! Deja de pensar en tu orgullo! Piensa en tu hija!- otra bofetada más fuerte que la anterior sonó en el lugar. Me sentía impotente, pero no podía hacer nada, de un solo empujón mi padre me sacaría de ahí… si tan solo fuera mayor…

- tu no eres nadie para reclamarme nada!- mi padre se alejo de ahí a paso lento- si le dices a Kagome algo… de su abuela o de ti… te arrepentiras…

- no sé como mi madre pudo haber estado contigo…- Kikyo tenía una expresión de odio intenso.

- fue un compromiso arreglado… Kaoru Higurashi, el hijo del señor de estas tierras debía casarse solo con la mejor mujer, y quien mejor que la custodia de la perla?- se fue de ahí con porte elegante y sin mirar a Kikyo ni una sola vez.

- maldito infeliz… me avergüenza tener tu sangre en mis venas…- Kikyo se tomo el rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a gritar sobre sus manos. Amargos sollozos y gritos salían de su boca. Yo no podía hacer nada… ahora sabía que Kaede obaa-sama era mi abuela y que Kikyo era mi hermana… tenía una familia, pero no podían saber que yo ya lo sabía, por la seguridad de Kikyo. Si se enteraba, de seguro nos separaría y me mandaría otra maestra para aprender. Qué hacer? Ahora que tenia familia no podía estar con ella y gritarlo, buscar su consuelo…- Kagome?- mire a Kikyo quien me veía sorprendida desde el suelo- escuchaste algo?

- No…- mentí descaradamente y me sentí sucia por eso- me asustaron los gritos y me oculte aquí… por qué mi padre la golpeo?- me resultaba extraño seguir tratándola de usted, pero era necesario.

- por nada importante- se puso de pie lentamente y me miro fijamente. En sus ojos ahora veía claramente el amor de hermana, ahora sé, porque siempre me veía con cariño. Me puse a llorar al saber todas las cosas que tenía que pasar… por Kami aun era una niña y me tenía que comportar como una adulta- tranquila Kagome chan- me acerque a ella corriendo y la abrace. Necesitaba que me quisiera, que me cobijaran que me dieran consuelo- tranquila… no paso nada en serio- su voz sonó triste y de un momento a otro su voz se quebró y me estrecho fuertemente en sus brazos- todo va a pasar…

Estaba preocupado… Kagome no había venido a la hora del almuerzo como siempre lo hacía. No se había aparecido en el bosque en ningún momento y eso si que era extraño. De repente escuche un sonido, pero no eran los pasos de Kagome a los que estaba acostumbrado a escuchar en el bosque, tampoco eran de adulto. Preste más atención y vi luego frente a mí a Miroku y tras él estaba Sango mirándome atentamente.

-genial!- exclamo Miroku al verme- tu apariencia real es mejor que la humana- me sonrió y estiro su mano- como estas Inuyasha?

-bien- le respondí simplemente- has visto a Kagome?- no pude evitar preguntarle. Me sentía extraño, como si ella me necesitara- "que tontería"- me dije al estar preocupado así.

- no… ella ha estado todo el día en el templo- Sango se sentó en el pasto y con un gesto pidió que hiciéramos lo mismo- Kagome chan debe estar hablando con Kaede sama…

- todos los aldeanos están esperando el cumpleaños de Kagome san con ganas- Miroku frunció el ceño- yo no quiero que llegue…

- por qué dices eso?- pregunte con curiosidad.

- porque después de su cumpleaños, Miroku san y yo nos tenemos que ir de la aldea… ya no podremos estar junto a Kagome chan, ni jugar con ella… tampoco contigo…- Sango se veía triste. Miroku también cambio su expresión y fijo su vista en el piso.

- por qué se tienen que ir?- les pregunte con un dejo de tristeza. A pesar de conocerlos hace poco tiempo, ellos me agradaban y además eran amigos de Kagome… y a ella le dolería su partida.

- porque su padre lo pidió así… yo debo ir a las montañas a prepararme para ser monje y continuar con el legado de mi padre…- Miroku apretó los puños y sus labios conteniendo su pena.

- y yo debo ir a la aldea de exterminadores que esta al oeste… debo prepararme haya…- Sango hiso un puchero y comenzó a llorar- pero no quiero irme… no quiero que Kagome chan este sola… no quiero alejarme de ella…

- ni yo Sango…- Miroku también comenzó a llorar, pero él lo hacía de forma silenciosa. En cambio Sango sollozaba con fuerza.

- entonces no se vayan!- les exclame poniéndome de pie rápidamente. Me sentía mal, todos estaban sufriendo- "y pensar que era el único que creía sufrir"

- es que no podemos evitarlo! El padre de Kagome lo exigió así…- Sango puso sus manos en sus ojos y oculto su mirada.

- además es la única manera de asegurarnos de poder ayudarla cuando sea mayor- Miroku se puso de pie y me miro fijamente con las lagrimas corriendo por sus ojos- piénsalo! Si lo evitáramos cuando seamos mayores no podremos estar con Kagome! Sango y yo seremos sus guardianes y aligeraremos la carga que tendrá… por eso… aunque nos cueste…. Debemos hacerlo… para ser fuertes y ayudarla…

- entiendo…- les di la espalda. Quería llorar. Yo no podía hacer nada, todo estaba dicho, incluso sus amigos estaban asumidos con sus roles… pero… y yo? Que pasaba conmigo? Solo era un medio demonio… no era fuerte… todavía no podía cuidar ni de mi mismo, como podría ayudar a Kagome?- los entiendo… por favor, no me sigan…- me puse a correr en dirección del Goshimboku. En sus grandes ramas me podría ocultar de cualquiera. Necesitaba estar solo, pensar… necesitaba ver alguna forma de no separarme de Kagome. Era mi amiga, la única que me quería tal cual era. No quería separarme de ella… no! Ni pensarlo! No quiero alejarme de ella nunca!

Cuando llegue al Goshimboku golpee el tronco con todas mis fuerzas. Repetí la acción unas 6 veces, pero a pesar del dolor físico, no se comparaba con lo que sentía –"que me pasa?"- me pregunte al no comprender todos esos sentimientos extraños que tenia. Mire mi mano derecha y vi que de ella caía sangre, no le preste atención. Di un impulso y me sujete de la primera rama que encontré en el camino. Trepe hasta encontrar un buen lugar donde ocultarme. Mire el cielo desde el árbol y vi como el sol se ocultaba en el firmamento. No entendía que me pasaba… pero algo si tenía claro… no quería separarme de Kagome… nunca.

-Inuyasha!- la voz de Kagome bajo el árbol me saco de mis pensamientos. Mire, aun arriba del árbol. Se veía triste y miraba en todas direcciones- Inuyasha donde estas?- comenzó a alejarse del Goshimboku y me apresure a bajar- ah!- cuando se volteó quedo frente a mí y casi se cae del susto. Yo solo sonreí- tonto! Casi me matas de un susto!- me reclamo poniendo las manos en su pecho.

-keh!- me cruce de brazos y la mire con una sonrisa- que querías?- le pregunte sin quitar mi sonrisa. Estaba alegre y mi corazón palpitaba muy rápido.

-verte- sus simples palabras causaron que mi corazón se agitara con un sentimiento extraño. Me sonroje y no entiendo porque, solo sentía mi corazón agitado con su mirada penetrante- me sentía sola…

- pudiste ir a ver a Miroku o Sango- le dije como si no importara. Pero el hecho de que no me viniera a ver me molesto.

- no es lo mismo…- me dijo en un murmullo. Mi corazón se alegro tanto que pensé que se me saldría del pecho.

-"ella prefiere estar conmigo! Prefiere mi compañía"- el pensamiento hiso que me sonrojara otra vez.

- te extrañe esta tarde- me dijo dándome un abrazo. Me sentí bien, siempre que me abrazaba me sentía bien, tranquilo, en paz… en casa…

- y yo- le dije muy bajito correspondiendo a su abrazo.

Nos encaminamos a las raíces que sobresalían del Goshimboku y nos acostamos en el césped que ahí había. Miramos hacia las estrellas tomados de las manos. Sentía el calor de la mano de Kagome sobre la mía y me sentía feliz solo con saber que estaba junto a mí.

-ves la estrella que está ahí?- me pregunto indicando hacia una estrella sobre el Goshimboku que resplandecía más que las otras. Yo la mire y asentí, ella me sonrió y continuo hablando- mi madre dijo que si le pedias un deseo con todo tu corazón… ese deseo se cumpliría… me dijo que esta estrella era mágica y que siempre cuidaba de los que creían en ella… mi mamá me puso su nombre por eso…- la mire impresionado.

-"creo que le puso ese nombre porque Kagome es tan bonita como esa estrella"- el pensamiento tan extraño me causo otro sonrojo más fuerte que los anteriores- le has pedido un deseo?- trate de desviar el rumbo de mis pensamientos.

-sip- me dijo con un sonrojo- pero… yo creo que si dos personas piden el mismo deseo… se cumpliría…

- que le pediste?- quise saber. Tenía curiosidad.

- que cuidara de mi madre haya en los cielos…- miro hacia la estrella y sonrió con dulzura- y… que estuviera siempre contigo…- me miro sin quitar su sonrisa- te parece bien mi deseo?

- si…- apreté la mano que nos mantenía unido y mire hacia la estrella- yo pido lo mismo…- Kagome se sentó en el pasto y me miro a los ojos. Me senté igual que ella y quedamos de frente. Estiro su mano libre y tomo la mía para que quedaran unidas como las otras.

- yo… te prometo Inuyasha… que voy a estar siempre a tu lado…

- Kagome… yo también prometo estar siempre contigo… no importa que pase…

-_siempre estaremos juntos…_- apretamos nuestras manos después de decir juntos la misma frase. Ella me sonrió llena de cariño y yo solo le respondí de la misma manera- _es una promesa bajo la estrella…_

_-_nuestra estrella Inuyasha…- me dijo Kagome apoyando su frente con la mía.

_-_ nuestra estrella para siempre Kagome…

_**Continuara…**_


	7. nuevo sentimiento

_**Cap. 7: "nuevo sentimiento"**_

Después de nuestra promesa había pasado casi un mes, pronto seria mi cumpleaños número cinco y el ritual de purificación comenzaría. Inuyasha y yo nos veíamos seguido, incluso más que antes. Muchas veces me escape del templo en el que tenía que orar para ir a verlo. Me sentía tan feliz tenerlo junto a mí, siempre cerca, pero no sabía por qué me pasaba eso cuando estábamos juntos. Era algo que no podía explicar.

Tres días quedaban para que iniciara mi ritual. Después de mi cumpleaños, me llevarían a la cascada donde debería ir todos los días para purificarme. Después de mi cumpleaños no podría tocar a nadie y eso me dolía en lo más profundo. Me encantaba tocar a las personas, solo así sabía que era lo que sentían, sentía su calor, y… podía sentir a Inuyasha. No poder tocarlo sería terrible para mí. No andaríamos de la mano como siempre o nos sentaríamos pegaditos en el árbol sagrado, ni jugaría a las atrapadas con Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha. No sería lo mismo.

Era una niña… pero no podía serlo. No podía disfrutar de mi niñez, ni de los juegos. No solo porque era la custodia de la perla que Kikyo cuidaba, si no porque… mi padre estaba empeñado en que las demás personas me contaminaban. Él solo quería salvarse de la destrucción que ocasionaría la perla por no perder sus tierras… nunca pensó en mis sentimientos, ni en lo que yo quería. No soy egoísta, nunca lo he sido y mucho menos ahora que tengo un amigo muy especial para mí… pero por lo menos quería que me dejara jugar y divertirme. Los rituales de purificación se hacían a las jóvenes sacerdotisas de entre 12 y 16 años, yo tenía cuatro casi cinto y quería apartarme de todo el mundo.

Me daba muchísima tristeza saber que mi padre siempre pensaba en el mismo. Yo… estaba dispuesta a cumplir la profecía de Midoriko… pero antes de morir junto con la perla yo… quería disfrutar de la vida, jugar, correr, gritar y… estar con Inuyasha…

000ooo—ooo000

Faltaba poco para el cumpleaños de Kagome, tres días más y Kagome ya no podría tocarme y eso me entristecía terriblemente.

Había buscado la forma de hacerme fuerte, pero no había ninguna. La perla de Shikon no me ayudaría tampoco. Aunque quisiera destruirla y librar a Kagome de ella, no podía. Solo era un hanyou contra una perla de muchísimos años y poderes. Además no le pediría un deseo, para qué? Solo me traería desgracias.

No… debía hacerme más fuerte, debía ser mejor para Kagome… solo por ella debía ser mejor…

No podía entender porque ahora no podía sacarme a Kagome de la mente. Siempre pienso en ella, incluso más que antes, puedo sentir como mi corazón se acelera cuando me sonríe o besa mi mejilla. A Kagome jamás le da asco tocarme. Cuando mi madre aun vivía, yo recuerdo que la gente se horrorizaba y le daba asco acercarse a mí, pero… Kagome desde un principio me salvo la vida de esos youkais… me toco y me hizo su amigo.

Le debía todo a Kagome y no estaba dispuesto a perderla… no sabía qué era lo que sentía, pero si puedo describir que es algo intenso…

Me pongo nervioso, sonrió de solo verla feliz, se me alborota el estomago, me siento feliz cuando me abraza, adoro sus sonrojos y sus risas, su rostro y sus mimos hacia mí, cuando me habla, cuando me regaña. Ella es todo para mí… me… hace sentir bien… incluso más que eso, pero no entiendo que es…

-y eso es todo Mioga Jiji- mire a Mioga interrogante cuando termine de contarle lo que sentía cuando estaba con Kagome.

-bueno amo Inuyasha…- Mioga me miro a los ojos y yo me incline para saber lo que me quería decir- debo decirle que no esperaba que encontrara a su compañera a esta edad tan temprana…

- que es una compañera?- le pregunte curioso.

- una compañera es una mujer que un Inu-youkai escoge para acompañarlo, usted debe cuidar, apoyar a su compañera pues ella es la encargada de retener su semilla y traer a sus cachorros a este mundo amo Inuyasha…- la pulga Mioga me veía fijamente. Pero yo no entendía nada de lo que decía- y a la cual usted también debe darle su protección, su cariño, su amor y sus semillas…

- de que hablas?- no entendía nada, que era eso de las semillas? Y de traer cachorros? parecía que Mioga hablaba otro idioma- que tiene que ver esto de una compañera con lo que me pasa con… Kagome- me sonroje de solo pensar en ella. Sentía como mi corazón se aceleraba en mi pecho y clamaba por verla.

- usted aun es un niño, cuando sea mayor yo le explicare todo con más detalle, pero ahora…- Mioga salto y se puso en mi hombro y comenzó a olfatearme- si es su compañera amo Inuyasha… su sangre pide por ella… usted está enamorado de Kagome sama y resulta que esta niña es su compañera… la sangre de un Inu-youkai no miente… solo que esperaba que cuando usted fuera mayor eligiera a su compañera…

- enamorado?- me sonroje y sentí como mi corazón se acelero al decir eso, esa era otra de las sensaciones extrañas, mi corazón se aceleraba demasiado en mi pecho como si quisiera explotar de mi pecho. Cuando pensaba que la quería o que lo que sentía por ella era más fuerte que una amistad sentía un cálido calor envolverme pero… Yo enamorado de Kagome?... sentí a mi corazón correr más rápido al pensar en que las palabras eran ciertas- que…- dije tímidamente- que se siente cuando uno está enamorado?

-siente como una sensación de hormigueo en el estomago… se pone nervioso y se sonroja con cosas dichas o acciones de la otra persona… solo quiere el bienestar de la persona amada… siempre quiere estar a su lado para cuidarla… es feliz con la felicidad del otro… su corazón se acelera cuando esa persona está junto a usted o incluso más cerca… siente paz y gozo en su presencia… se pierde en la mirada de la persona y lo demás deja de existir para usted, aunque no hablen de nada importante, las palabras de esa persona son como una gran confesión y uno siempre quiere oír la voz del otro y pase lo que pase… siempre querrá velar por su bienestar y estar en su compañía…- yo solo podía ver a Mioga Jiji… todo lo que había dicho, todo era lo que yo sentía, cada una de sus palabras… ahora entendía porque siempre quería estar junto a ella… la quería… o más bien… la amaba- claro que cuando usted sea mayor también deseara a su compañera amo Inuyasha… y eso es parte de toda persona, sea youkai o humana o incluso hanyou, eso es fundamental para traer a sus cachorros…

- "por qué insiste tanto con los cachorros?... que tiene que ver Kagome con unas semillas y con cachorros?"- pensé de repente cuando me puse a pensar en las palabras de Mioga, pero después recordé lo que me decía cuando uno se enamoraba-yo siento todo eso- le dije. Mioga me miro con una sonrisa- que quiere decir que yo sienta todo lo que me has dicho Mioga Jiji?... yo se que la quiero, pero lo que tú me dices… lo haces parecer como si ese sentimiento fuera más intenso y…- mire el piso y me sonroje- yo siento que mis sentimientos por ella son más intensos que un simple querer… acaso yo… la amo?- pregunte muy bajito.

- asi es! Amo Inuyasha! Por eso le digo… lo Inu-youkai solo aman una vez en sus vidas, y por lo general o sea siempre es a su compañera porque son ellos los que la eligen para que los acompañen por el resto de sus vidas! Y tengan a sus cachorros! Me alegra saber que usted no tendrá que esperar mucho tiempo para encontrarla como su señor padre…- sonreí con tristeza. Mi padre… jamás lo conocí, ni lo hare. Mioga me había dicho que murió el mismo día que yo nací. Se sacrifico para salvarme y a mi madre- amar es algo maravilloso amo Inuyasha… sobre todo cuando se es correspondido por la otra persona… es un sentimiento que no se explica con palabras, las acciones dicen todo como una mirada!- Mioga parecía feliz y realmente se veía feliz- dígame una cosa amo Inuyasha- yo lo mire atentamente- ha sentido alguna vez ganas de morderle el cuello a Kagome sama?- lo mire con extrañeza.

- como sabes eso?- le pregunte dudoso. Tal vez Mioga me haya estado espiando y yo no lo había notado. Mioga abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y me apresure a seguir hablando para que no creyera que quería lastimarla- no la quiero lastimar! Es solo que… bueno pues, su aroma me atrae demasiado y… cuando la abrazo, se me antoja olerla más de cerca y bueno… su cuello, es… como si me llamara…

- entonces yo estaba en lo cierto… Kagome sama es su compañera pero…- Mioga guardo silencio un momento y luego me miro como examinándome- se siente demasiado atraído por ella? Su corazón late demasiado rápido así como si se le quisiera salir no?- yo asentí efusivamente- ella estaba destinada a usted amo Inuyasha… eso es muy raro, o más bien poco común, por lo general cuando un Inu-youkai encuentra compañera el mismo es quien la elije, pues siente que es la correcta, pero su compañera estaba destinada a que la encontrara rápido, estaban destinados a encontrarse y a que sus sentimientos fluyeran con esa velocidad… casi siempre encontramos el amor verdadero cuando se es mayor… ya que uno sabe lo que quiere en la vida y con los youkais pasa lo mismo, conocen a una mujer y sienten en el fondo que es la indicada para estar con ellos, pero usted amo Inuyasha… siente desde muy joven deseos de marcarla y el latido rápido y fuerte de su corazón, como si fuera algo inexplicable, algo jamás sentido, dicen que ella es la razón por la cual nació… los humanos lo llaman alma gemela… una persona que nació para esta junto a usted…

- Kagome es mi destinada…- mire el cielo y vi a los pájaros volar. Pensé en Kagome y una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro. Ella había nacido para estar conmigo, y yo para ella. Sonreí más ampliamente, si era mi destinada y mi compañera quería decir que siempre estaríamos juntos y que jamás estaría solo ni ella tampoco- voy a estar con Kagome…

- amo Inuyasha! Vuelva!- pero lo ignore me puse a correr a toda la velocidad que mis cortas piernas me daban. Si yo estaba enamorado de Kagome y era mi compañera y mi destinada… tal vez, solo tal vez… Kagome sintiera lo mismo cierto?

- verdad que Kagome me quiere aunque sea poquito- me detuve frente al Goshimboku. Y si resultaba que lo que me pasaba solo me sucedía a mi? Y si ella no me quería más que como un amigo? Me sentí mal al pensar que ella no me correspondía. Pero… me conformaba con estar junto a ella. Solo con eso sería feliz.

Vi a Inuyasha en el Goshimboku y sonreí de forma boba. Me encantaba mirarlo… me sentía tan feliz, tan plena y tranquila. Adoraba sus sonrisas y cuando se ponía nervioso por mi cercanía. Tenía un nuevo sentimiento que no creía poder conocer.

Cuando estuve en el templo, pensé acerca de lo que sentía y le pregunte a Kaede obaa-chan acerca del amor… era un sentimiento hermoso y que… curiosamente sentía por Inuyasha. Adoraba sus sonrisas y su cercanía, su enojo y gruñidos, sus sonrisas y sonrojos todo de él. Sus orejitas, su pelo, sus hermosos ojos dorados… sentía a mi corazón latir con fuerza. Ojala tuviera el valor de decírselo pero… si se lo decía y no me correspondía? De seguro me pondría a llorar de pura tristeza y me debería alejar de él por el entrenamiento con el corazón roto en mil pedacitos, pero si me correspondía?… nada sería lo mismo entre nosotros, la amistad se perdería para transformarse en algo distinto y mas profundo, haría lo que fuera por su felicidad, me sentiría en las nubes y no sabría qué hacer con tanta alegría pero… de igual forma me tendría que alejar de él, pues no podríamos vivir juntos… yo moriría algún día para purificar la perla de Shikon y si él me amaba… sufriría sabiendo que lo nuestro se tendría que terminar, y no solo por eso… aunque a mí no me importara, las personas, monjes, aldeanos, sacerdotisas y mi padre… jamás aceptarían que yo estuviera con un hanyou aunque yo no le veo nada de malo, era una persona como todas las demás, con sentimientos, no importaba si era hijo de un youkai o humano, él era especial por ser él mismo pero nadie entendería eso jamás.

Mejor era que nuestra amistad durara y yo ocultara lo que siento por él, asi Inuyasha podría ser feliz algún día con alguna mujer de la cual se enamorara perdidamente. Me dolía pensar que en un futuro nos separaríamos y él se enamoraría de otra, pero era lo mejor… este nuevo sentimiento que nacía en mi pecho… debía quedarse conmigo por su felicidad…

Pero si él me amaba como yo a él? entonces… ya no sabría que hacer… pero si Kami algún día me daba la oportunidad… aunque fuera por una vez … demostrarlo sin miedos ni temores… se que podría morir en paz… sabiendo que algún día pude compartir mis sentimientos…

-Inuyasha…-dije en un susurro. Enseguida él se dio la vuelta para mirarme. Pude sentir como mi corazón latía desbocado en mi pecho, de solo mirarlo a los ojos me sentía más pequeña de lo que ya era.

-dime…- su voz sonó tan suave. Siempre su voz me daba paz y me hacía sentir viva… por qué será? Era porque él era especial? O solo porque lo amaba y lograba darle a mi corazón alegría?

-solo…- me puse nerviosa y me acerque a él a paso lento sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Aun era muy niña para todo esto pero… sentía como si lo conociera de siempre- quiero recordártelo Inuyasha… siempre serás especial para mi… nunca dejaras de serlo…

- lo mismo digo yo pequeña…- sonreí. Siempre me decía así. Yo creo que solo lo hacía porque era un poco mayor que yo- eres demasiado importante para mí y yo…- lo vi ponerse nervioso y yo lo mire curiosa- te quiero mucho…

- yo también Inu-chan!- lo abrace con ímpetu. Siempre le costaba decir que me quería, pero por alguna razón, sentía que esta vez sus palabras eran distintas- siempre te voy a querer…

- y yo- de repente nos vimos a los ojos y sentí algo extraño. Un sentimiento diferente al amor… ansias de algo… nos acercamos lentamente, para qué? Ni idea, solo nos acercábamos y entrecerrábamos los ojos en el camino. Sentí su nariz en la mía e inconscientemente la frote con mi nariz. Lo escuche sonreír y…

-Kagome-chan! Inuyasha!-nos golpeamos en la frente y enseguida nos llevamos las manos al lugar afectado. Nos miramos o más bien nos interrogamos con la mirada y luego nos sonrojamos mirando a Sango y Miroku quienes nos veían confundidos.

-paso algo?- pregunto Miroku mirándonos fijamente.

-"casi pasa"-pensó el ojidorado sonrojándose levemente por sus pensamientos, mirando a su buen amigo Miroku quien no entendía nada y miraba con ojitos curiosos a sus amigos- no paso nada… solo que nos asustaron y con Kagome chocamos…

- pero por que se soban la frente?- pregunto Sango inocentemente sin entender nada. Como era que sus amigos chocaron de frente?- Acaso estaban corriendo y cuando me escucharon llamarlos se distrajeron sin ver el frente?

- amm- Inuyasha y Kagome se miraron y luego se sonrojaron sin decir nada.

- bueno no importa… les traemos fruta! El monje Sakuma trajo estas frutas de su viaje y están muy dulces y sabrosas!- Miroku se veía muy contento y Sango también se veía entusiasmada.

- entonces quiero probarla!- pidió el hanyou mirando la fruta con hambre. Comenzaron a comer y a contar algunas cosas que los niños de la aldea estaban haciendo, o lo que hacían los adultos y ellos no podían entender. Cuando Kagome se comió una mandarina y el jugo corrió desde la comisura de sus labios, Inuyasha no aguanto el impulso y se acerco a ella para quitarle el jugo de su piel y así de paso saber cuál era el sabor de Kagome, ya que siempre la olía y le parecía delicioso pero en su ingenuidad quería saber cuál era su sabor, reconocerla, se acerco a ella en un movimiento que parecía como si la besara. Sus amigos se sorprendieron de la acción y Kagome se sonrojo. Inuyasha quien tenía sus labios entre la comisura de los labios de Kagome y su mentón disfrutaban del sabor del jugo y la piel de Kagome-quien estaba muerta de vergüenza y tembló ligeramente-limpiándola con su lengua (aunque eso nadie lo podía ver ya que parecía un beso, pero Kagome sentía la lengua y la ponía nerviosa) él dejo a Kagome mirándola fijamente- deberías aprender a comer niña…- Kagome frunció el ceño y los demás comprendieron que lo hiso para limpiarla. ((niñitos inocentes jeje no entienden que él solo quería acercarse mas a ella y probarla jajaja XD))

- yo si se comer! Pero es que estaba la fruta muy jugosa!- le reclamo haciendo un puchero infantil.

- solo lo dices para justificarte niña!- le dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa. Le encantaba hacerla enojar.

-nosotros queríamos disfrutar de nuestros alimentos en paz- dijo Miroku fingiendo resignación.

- Deberías aprender Miroku-san – le dijo Sango al niño de ojos azules- Inuyasha es atento con Kagome y eso que no es su prometido!

- pero yo no estoy casado aun para hacer esas cosas- le dijo Miroku frunciendo el ceño un poco molesto- además yo no pedí nada de eso… no sé ni para que estamos comprometidos!- le reclamo. Pero se retracto al ver a Sango molesta- o-oye Sango…

- eres un tonto! Chi-chi-ue me dijo que era importante nuestro compromiso! Yo tampoco quiero casarme contigo cuando sea una adulta!- Sango se cruzo de brazos y se fue a paso rápido de ahí, siendo seguida por Miroku quien había sentido una punzada de dolor en su pecho con sus palabras.

-ellos están comprometidos desde que nacieron, o eso me explico Kaede obaa-chan hace tiempo… me gusta… es un juego divertido el tener un prometido que cuando crezca será tu novio u luego esposo para seguir jugando a tener familia… sería divertido jugar también…-Kagome de verdad creía que sus amigos y los mayores jugaban a comprometer. Aun era muy niña para entender a lo que se refería el compromiso.

- están comprometidos…- murmuro Inuyasha sin creerlo. Kagome solo asintió- podemos…- Kagome lo miro atentamente e Inuyasha se sonrojo de inmediato- jugar a que también estamos comprometidos? No sé qué se siente el tener una prometida y tampoco sé que se hace…- Kagome le sonrió ampliamente a Inuyasha y este se sintió morir de felicidad y por el palpitar de su corazón.

- entonces esta dicho Inu-chan!- le dijo Kagome con entusiasmo- yo seré tu prometida hasta que sea mayor!

- deberás serás mi prometida?- le pregunto Inuyasha con un brillo en los ojos (él tampoco sabía que era estar comprometido)

-claro! Yo me casare con Inuyasha cuando sea grande y así terminaremos el juego!- Kagome sonrió con entusiasmo e Inuyasha la imito. Tenía tantos sentimientos en su interior.

- ahora qué se supone que debo hacer? Si soy tu prometido que debo hacer para seguir jugando?- Inuyasha la miro interrogante.

- a ver… cuando Sango-chan y Miroku-san se despiden o saludan siempre se dan un beso aquí- Kagome indico la comisura de sus labios- Kaede obaa-chan dice que es para que se acostumbren a besarse después en los labios- Inuyasha abrió tremendamente los ojos- por qué me miras así?

-mi madre me dijo que las personas cuando se amaban se besaban en los labios…- Kagome puso una expresión pensativa.

-si… pero entonces debe ser que Sango y Miroku están enamorados… ya que si juegan a eso es porque de verdad lo están… debe ser una regla del juego…- Kagome se entristeció. Ella si quería a Inuyasha, pero no podría jugar a estar comprometida con él si Inuyasha no la quería también. Kaede le había dicho que mientras Miroku y Sango crecieran se enamorarían. Ese debía ser el requisito tal vez para jugar- no podre ser tu prometida entonces Inuyasha…

- si lo serás!- le dijo Inuyasha con convicción tomando sus manos- también estaremos comprometidos como Miroku y Sango… no hay problema por esa regla porque yo… porque…- Inuyasha trago duro y se puso nervioso- porque tu… TU ME GUSTAS!- le grito. Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida- yo… quiero ser tu prometido…- le dijo bajito sin soltar sus manos, muy apenado.

- entonces… estamos comprometidos también…- Kagome lo abrazo sintiendo a su corazón bombear sangre de forma vertiginosa al igual que Inuyasha. Tomo aire y sintió sus mejillas calentarse, se dio valor para decir muy, pero muy bajito- tu también me gustas Inu-chan…

_**Continuara….**_


	8. cerca de ti parte 1

_**Cap. 8: "cerca de ti" parte 1**_

-felicidades, Kagome san!- dijeron los aldeanos al unísono. Kagome los miro avergonzada, haciendo una reverencia respetuosa de agradecimiento.

- que Kami la proteja…- le dijo una pareja de aldeanos- su poder espiritual nos salvara del mal…

- gracias- dijo Kagome tímidamente sonriendo con tristeza.

- Kagome- la llamo Kikyo a un metro de distancia con una sonrisa.

- Kikyo sama…- dijo Kagome sonriendo sinceramente.

- acompáñame- le pidió suavemente. Los aldeanos hicieron una reverencia y se alejaron de Kagome dándole espacio para que avanzara. Kagome no dijo más y la siguió en silencio mirándola con amor. La verdad, ahora que sabía que ella y Kikyo eran hermanas, podía reconocer que el cariño inmenso que le tenía si tenía una razón.

- que sucede?- le pregunto con curiosidad.

- hoy cumples 5 no?- le dijo Kikyo con una sonrisa.

- si… hoy los cumplo…- Kagome perdió el brillo de sus ojos- mañana comienza el ritual de entrenamiento verdad?- le pregunto sin mirarla. Kagome se concentro en mirar al sol naciente en las montañas.

- si…- murmuro Kikyo con una opresión en el pecho- pero…- Kikyo sonrió e hiso que Kagome la mirara interrogante- hoy puedes hacer lo que quieras… en la noche cumples los cinco así que… este día es la víspera de tu cumpleaños, así que… aprovéchalo- le dijo Kikyo acariciando su cabeza.

- puedo?- pregunto con duda, pero con la mirada brillante. Kikyo asintió.

- ve y juega con tus amigos- le dio un leve empujoncito a Kagome para que fuera a jugar- te veo luego- se despidió con una sonrisa.

- hai!- grito llena de entusiasmo.

La niña salío corriendo a toda velocidad a buscar a sus mejores amigos y se perdió entre el campo. Kikyo miro su cuello y noto que la perla estaba brillando.

-ojala mi padre entendiera que los sentimientos de Kagome son los que purifican la perla…- tomo la perla entre sus manos y la miro detenidamente- o tal vez brillas por el cumpleaños de Kagome?- le pregunto a la perla- solo espero que ella pueda ser feliz…

POV Inuyasha

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Kagome y Miroku y Sango me dijeron que cuando uno cumplía años debía de darle un regalo al festejado. Pero que le podía dar a Kagome?

-no tengo idea- murmuro al viento.

- con quien hablas?- pregunto la voz de Miroku quien estaba en el Goshimboku.

- con nadie… solo pensaba en voz alta- le dijo mirándolo fijamente. De repente se le ocurrió una idea- oe! Miroku…- lo llamo con un poco de duda.

- qué pasa?- le pregunto a cambio Miroku.

- que se le da a alguien que esta de cumpleaños?- le pregunto.

- que no es obvio?- le pregunto con un poco de burla, pero se retracto. Había recordado que una vez Inuyasha les había contado que él jamás había recibido un presente de alguien que no fuera su madre, así que no sabía que se debía hacer- a… ver- suspiro pensando detenidamente- puedes regalarle flores!- exclamo emocionado- a Kagome le gustan las flores de Sakura…

- esa sería una buena idea…- se dijo mas para él mismo- pero más de alguien le dará el mismo regalo… quiero que sea algo original…

- por qué no le das algo hecho por ti mismo?- le pregunto Sango, quien había escuchado toda la conversación- no habría nada mas original que algo hecho por tus propias manos y de seguro a Kagome le encantaría…

- Sango tiene razón… a Kagome le gustaría que tú le dieras algo así- Inuyasha miro a Miroku interrogante y se dio cuenta de la mirada picara que este le lanzaba.

- a que te refieres?- le pregunto un poco sonrojado haciéndose el que no entendía.

- lo que Miroku trata de decir es que a Kag chan le gustaría que tu más que nadie le regalara algo hecho a mano…- Sango le sonrió- sabemos que ambos se gustan- le dijo sin rodeos. Inuyasha se sonrojo furiosamente y comenzó a sentir como sus manos sudaban.

- no sé de qué hablan- les dijo inútilmente.

- no te hagas el tonto…- le dijo Miroku- nosotros los vimos cuando se comprometieron…- Inuyasha abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- pero ustedes no…- les dijo nerviosamente.

- volvimos por la canasta con la fruta y escuchamos tu confesión Inuyasha- le dijo Sango sin dejar de sonreír- fue muy tierno toda tu declaración… siempre supimos que te gustaba…

- así que no lo niegues mas- le dijo Miroku- no es de hombres negar cosas ciertas- eso dio directo en el orgullo de Inuyasha.

- no lo niego…- le dijo firmemente con las mejillas azoradas- mu gusta Kagome…- murmuro bajito.

- qué dices?- pregunto Miroku para molestarlo.

- que me gusta Kagome- volvió a decir un poco más fuerte.

- no oigo nada Inuyasha y tú Sango?- pregunto Miroku guiñándole un ojo a Sango quien siguió el juego.

- tampoco- le respondió con una leve risita.

- que me gusta Kagome por todos los cielos!- grito exasperado.

- Inu… Inuyasha…- Inuyasha enrojeció más si era posible al ver a Kagome junto a Miroku, quien lo veía con las mejillas arreboladas.

- no tenias que decirlo tan fuerte- le dijo Miroku sonriendo con burla- había escuchado desde la primera vez…- Inuyasha quiso golpearlo con fuerza.

- feliz cumpleaños Kag chan!- grito Sango arrojándose a los brazos de Kagome quien sonrió y se puso a reír cuando se cayeron al piso.

- gracias!- le grito entre risas.

- feliz cumpleaños Kagome san- le dijo Miroku ayudando a las chicas a ponerse de pie. Cuando lo hiso abrazo a Kagome con cariño- en la celebración de la noche te daré tu presente…

- no es necesario…- le dijo apenada.

- lo es- dijo Sango con firmeza- ahora nosotros nos tenemos que ir…- dijo Sango tomando el brazo de Miroku- cierto?

- pero no tenemos nada que… auch!- exclamo al sentir un pellizco en el brazo. Miro a Sango para reclamarle y vio una mirada tenebrosa reflejada en los ojos de su prometida- cierto… tengo que hablar con el monje Sakuma…

- nos vemos!- se despidió rápidamente Sango.

- cada día está más rara- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa que se desvaneció al recordad que al día siguiente, sus amigos Sango y Miroku tenían que irse de la aldea para entrenar- creo que el tiempo paso muy rápido…

- de que hablas?- le pregunto curioso Inuyasha. La miro fijamente y vio tristeza reflejada en su pálido rostro- que ocurre?- le pregunto preocupado sintiendo una opresión en el pecho.

- mañana…- murmuro con la voz quebrada- mañana ya no voy a poder tocarte… ni estar muy cerca de ti… tu youki… me contaminaría…- Inuyasha se sintió dolido al malinterpretar sus palabras.

- lamento haber nacido así…- le dijo alejándose de ella- lo mejor será que mi sucia presencia no esté aquí mas…- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar a paso lento pensando y sintiendo a su corazón oprimirse en su pecho.

- no!- dijo rápidamente Kagome al ver que se alejaba- no lo entiendes!- le grito mirándolo horrorizada- es de cualquier persona… no puedo estar cerca de nadie… la energía que emanan las personas afectaría al ritual y tu también tienes youki y eso es perjudicial para el ritual, no para mí! Entiende! Si fuera por mi jamás…- Kagome se sonrojo al ver que estaba a punto de decir algo comprometedor- olvídalo- le dijo avergonzada.

- qué?- la animo a decir- "si tan solo me dijera que… que me quiera a su lado… si me dijera que también le gusto… no la dejaría mas"- Inuyasha sentía como su pulso se aceleraba al ver que ella no contestaba.

- quiero estar cerca de ti… quiero permanecer a tu lado siempre, mientras me sea posible… siempre quiero permanecer cerca de ti…- Inuyasha sintió como su corazón comenzó una loca carrera dentro de su pecho que hiso que respirara más rápidamente- me dejarías?- le pregunto tímidamente.

- claro!- exclamo rápidamente abrazándola en un impulso de su joven espíritu. Para cuando se dio cuenta Kagome lo veía con los ojos muy abiertos- yo…- pero no pudo continuar. Miro sus labios sin saber muy bien qué hacer, y siguiendo sus instintos comenzó a entrecerrar sus ojos, acercándose lentamente a la boca de ella.

- Inuyasha…- murmuro ella cerrando los ojos sin entender muy bien que le pasaba. Cuando estaban a unos milímetros de tocar sus bocas un grito los saco de su ensoñación- un youkai…- murmuró Kagome rápidamente rompiendo todo contacto al sentir la presencia de un youki fuerte- Inuyasha…

- quédate tras de mí- le dijo seriamente poniéndose frente a ella.

- no esperaba encontrar a un hanyou bastardo en el camino…- le dijo un youkai ogro a Inuyasha con desprecio- mira hermano lo que encontré!- un segundo youkai apareció y era más grande que el primero.

- un hanyou?- pregunto burlón- y además es un cachorro y al parecer bastardo…- Kagome los miro un poco molesta por cómo le hablan de forma hiriente.

- eso no les importa- Inuyasha se armo de valor para enfrentarlos. Además sus palabras le habían dolido mucho- que rayos quieren aquí?- les pregunto frunciendo su ceño.

- no estás en condición de preguntar enano- le dijo el primer youkai- venimos por la custodia de la perla…- el youkai miro a Kagome quien estaba tras Inuyasha.

- no está aquí…- le dijo Inuyasha rápidamente.

- claro que lo está- dijo el youkai mas grande- y curiosamente esta tras de ti…

- ella no tiene nada que ver con la perla… es una niña ordinaria- dijo Inuyasha apretando los puños.

- claro que tiene que ver con ella… según sé es ella la que la va a purificar…- dijo burlón el ogro.

- y no lo podemos permitir- continúo el menor de los ogros.

- sobre mi cadáver- dijo en un gruñido Inuyasha.

- no seas tonto hanyou… la perla te puede conceder un deseo… puedes hacerte fuerte con ella- le dijo el ogro para doblegarlo. Aunque le daba igual matarlo, solo quería jugar con él.

- me vale- le dijo Inuyasha seguro. Kagome comenzó a sentir como los youkai aumentaban su youki.

- Inuyasha!- grito horrorizada Kagome cuando vio que de un solo golpe el youkai más pequeño lanzo a Inuyasha lejos de ella haciéndolo chocar contra un árbol. Vio llena de miedo como a Inuyasha le salía sangre de la boca- como se atreven!- les grito con lagrimas.

- ahora es tu turno niña!- gritaron al unísono.

-"Inuyasha"- pensó Kagome cerrando los ojos y concentrando su poder-_carmine__manserit_– el youkai que estaba más cerca de ella desapareció ente la mirada atónita del mayor.

-"no pensé que tuviera tanto poder siendo tan joven"- pensó el youkai al ver desaparecer a su hermano menor- maldita niña- Kagome se dejo caer al suelo agotada, desaparecer requería mucho poder espiritual y por desgracia solo lo podía usar una vez.

- "si solo hubieran estado mas juntos"- pensó respirando entrecortadamente, pensando que los hubiera desaparecido a ambos- no me rendiré…- junto sus manos y concentro su fuerza en sus manos- _depurationem__ animae__…_- pero el youkai se alejo justo a tiempo- "falle"- se dijo mentalmente sintiendo los parpados pesados- "después de todo… no soy más que una niña"

- aléjate basura!- escucho que gritaba Inuyasha. Las mejillas de Inuyasha eran atravesadas por dos franjas moradas y sus pupilas eran de un azul eléctrico revelándole a su oponente que era capaz de matarlo. Inuyasha gruño y afilo sus garras en un tronco al cual le quedaron las marcas de las garras de Inuyasha. El youkai miro su brazo izquierdo y se percato que ya no lo tenía.

- tu sangre huele como la de un youkai… como- pero no pudo seguir ya que Inuyasha se arrojo contra su cuello y enterró con fuerza sus garras le quito la cabeza sonriendo de manera sádica y lo descuartizo dejándolo en pedazos. Comenzó a reír de forma maquiavélica y miro a Kagome con su mirada enrojecida y las garras escurriendo sangre.

- Inuyasha- dijo Kagome como lamento al verlo en ese estado- que puedo hacer…- se pregunto sin fuerzas viendo como Inuyasha se acercaba a ella- "el collar se subyugulacíon!"- pensó con esperanza. Reviso las mangas de su kimono y encontró el collar que la anciana Kaede le había dado hace 6 días-_gravata,Anima__circa__adiuva__me__tua__silvestrem __animum__submittere_ –las cuentas del collar se desprendieron de este y rodearon el cuello de Inuyasha quien se espanto y dio un salto alejándose de Kagome con un gruñido- que palabra digo…- se pregunto cuando vio que el Inu-youkai trataba de sacarse el collar- Osuwari!- grito la niña. De inmediato Inuyasha cayó al suelo.

- pero que rayos!- grito de repente molesto al verse en el suelo- oe! Que me hiciste?

- ya eres normal?- le pregunto corriendo hacia él.

-claro!- Kagome lo abrazo repentinamente y lo beso en la comisura de sus labios sin darse cuenta de ello- Kag… Kagome- dijo Inuyasha sonrojado.

- esta tan asustada tonto… es la segunda vez que te veo así…- le dijo acariciando las mejillas de Inuyasha que la miraba sin comprender.

- me ves como?- le pregunto curioso.

- no te das cuenta?- le pregunto Kagome. Inuyasha la miro todavía sin comprender.

- de que hablas?

- de cuando te transformas en youkai- Inuyasha abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- yo no… yo no sabía que… que me convertía en youkai…- Inuyasha comenzó a pensar o más bien a tratar de recordar que era lo que había pasado y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al recordar como mato al youkai y como se acerco peligrosamente a Kagome- ya… ya recuerdo…- murmuro con la voz temblorosa- Kagome… creo que mejor te alejas de mi… no es seguro estar cerca de mi- le dijo aparando a Kagome bruscamente viendo sus garras con sangre y hiso un gesto de asco al olerla.

- no quiero…- le dijo Kagome con rebeldía.

- es lo más seguro- le dijo Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño.

- no lo es… ahora tienes el collar de subyugulacíon- le dijo indicando su cuello- no me lastimaras mientras diga la palabra mágica…

- pero…- intento protestar Inuyasha inútilmente.

- digo que no y punto voy a estar cerca de ti aunque me cueste la vida… eres lo más importante que tengo- Inuyasha sonrió avergonzado y se rasco la cabeza pensando que Kagome era demasiado expresiva con sus sentimientos.

- para mí también… eres lo más importante Kagome…

_**Continuara…**_


	9. cerca de ti parte 2

_**Cap. 9: "cerca de ti" parte 2**_

El día de su cumpleaños había sido raro desde la mañana. Su padre no la había molestado diciéndole cosas, la había dejado jugar animadamente con sus amigos sin decir nada. Inuyasha estaba alejado de la aldea, ya que sabía que si no era un humano los aldeanos lo atacarían, pero decidió estar cerca de ella a sabiendas que Kagome sabía que él estaba ahí mirándola como un tonto.

La noche empezaba a caer en las montañas y los aldeanos preparaban los alimentos que ese día disfrutarían. Era un día especial para ellos. Kagome cumplía la edad de realizar el ritual de purificación que en un futuro la ayudaría a desaparecer la perla de Shikon que desde que se creó había causado problemas en la aldea. Kikyo no podía purificarla totalmente, aun siendo una mujer con extraordinarios poderes. La perla había decidido a quien era su custodia o más bien el alma de Midoriko, pero nadie sabía por completo la leyenda de la última custodia y por esa misma razón todos vivían relativamente en calma.

Todos los aldeanos adoraban a Kagome no porque ella sería su salvación, la adoraban porque simplemente era una niña muy madura para su edad pero aun así no dejaba de ser tierna e ingenua como su edad lo decía. A veces se sorprendían cuando la veían hablar o hacer conjuros como Kikyo o Kaede, pero aun a pesar de todo seguía siendo tan niña como los otros y la querían por eso. Nadie estaba de acuerdo en que ella se alejara de los niños de su edad, pero tampoco podían decirle nada al terrateniente Higurashi.

Los niños comenzaron a correr como locos en un juego de atrapadas. Kagome tenía la mirada tan brillante que todos creían que estaba muy feliz por su cumpleaños, pero la verdad era que solo Kaede y Kikyo podían ver lo que sus ojos demostraban. A pesar de sus risas y sus sonrisas, ella estaba triste, ambas mujeres sabían la razón, era el primer cumpleaños sin su madre y además al día siguiente perdería a sus mejores amigos, y ya no podría tocar a nadie más. Ellas sabían que uno de los dones de Kagome era que cuando tocaba a las personas sentía sus penas y los purificaba a través del tacto, ella era tanto de piel como de corazón y eso la tenia mal, pero también sabían que había otra razón que ella no había dicho y que las preocupaba, a pesar de que siempre parecían en su mundo ayudando a los aldeanos, siempre estaban pendientes de ella y en los últimos días la habían visto tan feliz y con una mirada tan pura que llegaron a pensar que se había enamorado. Ese brillo era diferente a cualquier otro. Pero aunque eso las ponía contentas sabían que a la larga la haría sufrir, ya que como futura custodia no podía amar a nadie, debía concentrarse en la perla de Shikon, y si se enamoraba esa persona correría peligro y no podrían estar juntos.

-Kagome chan- le dijo Sango a Kagome tomándola de la mano- iras a verlo?- le pregunto cerca de su oído.

-claro- le respondió con una sonrisa infantil- pero ahora no puedo…- le dijo apesadumbrada- si lo hago ahora saldrán a buscarme y no quiero que le hagan nada a él…

-no te preocupes- le dijo Miroku con una fruta en la boca-no-otros… t-agu-are-nmos-le dijo hablando con la boca llena.

-qué?- le dijo Kagome sin entender nada.

-que nosotros te ayudaremos- dijo tragando- los despistaremos después….-Miroku la miro sonriente- además tengo el presentimiento de que algo bueno te pasara hoy…

-no lo creo- dijo con tristeza. Enseguida sus amigos supieron porque.

-Kagome chan- le dijo Sango- no te preocupes…- le dijo con la mirada borrosa- nos veremos en un tiempo… esto es algo temporal… eso dijo mi padre… cuando yo esté lista podremos vernos otra vez y te podre ayudar a proteger la perla hasta que cumplas tu misión…

-así es Kagome san- le dijo Miroku tratando de aguantar sus propias lagrimas. Entendía a Sango porque él se sentía igual, no quería irse y separarse de sus amigas, eran una familia y no quería estar solo, pero sabia la razón de ser de todo y era por el bien de su amiga en un futuro, no podían ser egoístas el pueblo los necesitaría cuando Kagome se hiciera grande ya que ella tendría que concentrarse en purificar la perla y no podría estar pendiente de nada más. Sango y él deberían ayudarla y cuando todo terminara podrían recuperar el tiempo perdido- en la noche vayamos al Goshimboku- sugirió Miroku- recuerdo que el monje Mushin me dijo una vez que había una manera de no separarse nunca, nunca…

-enserio?- preguntaron Sango y Kagome a la vez.

-así es… pero falta Inuyasha para esto así que en la noche iremos…- todos asintieron con una expresión de madurez.

-niños ya es hora!- llamo una aldeana a los niños que estaban cerca del bosque- Kaede sama dará la bendición!

-hai!

000oooo000

Inuyasha fue a cazar su comida. Aunque aun le costaba horrores hacerlo. Siempre terminaba muy mojado y estornudaba. Aun no podía usar sus habilidades muy bien y eso lo ponía de malas. Al final solo pudo coger dos peces pequeños y se fue al Goshimboku a practicar. No trepaba bien, no era muy rápido, sus garras aunque afiladas no lo eran suficientes, sus colmillos no crecían en su totalidad y no era muy fuerte aun, se preguntaba como todavía seguía vivo a pesar de las desventajas obvias que tenia.

-quizás sea suerte- se dijo. Y estaba muy equivocado. El destino le tenía preparado algo, y por esa simple razón no podía morir aun, tenía una misión que aun desconocía y que debía cumplir a toda costa. Sin saberlo él también estaba atado a la Shikon no Tama- me pregunto si lo está pasando bien…- se dijo a los pies del gran árbol. Tenia su regalo en las mangas se su ropa. Miro disimuladamente su regalo y se sonrojo. Tenia miedo de que no le gustara, no había tenido mucho tiempo para hacerlo ya que estuvo toda la tarde casi junto a ella. No quería dejarla, no podía dejarla, le era imposible y no entendía porque le dolía tanto cuando ella se iba de su lado, también estaba experimentando muchas cosas nuevas que lo asustaban por ejemplo: cuando un niño cualquiera tomaba su mano (cuando jugaba aunque él no veía el juego) el se enojaba y sentía algo raro en el pecho que le quemaba y lo hacía sentir furioso, cuando ella lo miraba fijamente se sentía intimidado, nervioso y ansioso de algo que no entendía para nada, cuando ella lo abrazaba o lo tomaba de la mano, sentía como el rubor cubría sus mejillas y los nervios se apoderaban de él. Más de una vez le había mirado los labios y no entendía para que-ahh!- grito enojado- no entiendo nada, de nada- dijo con una expresión malcriada en la cara y una voz infantil muy tierna-ojala y venga pronto…- se dijo mirando hacia la aldea donde se podía ver el humo a pesar de la oscuridad. Comenzó a trepar el árbol y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que brincar como había visto a otros Youkais. Reparo sus pies y dio un brinco, se sujeto de la primera que vio y sonrío con suficiencia, estaba mejorado, pero no presto atención a que la rama se quebró, cayendo de bruces al suelo- diablos!- se dijo sobándose la cara- si hubiera saltado más alto no me hubiera caído…

000ooo000

-feliz cumpleaños! Kagome sama- dijeron todos los aldeanos haciéndole una reverencia. Ella se sonrojo e inclino la cabeza. La fiesta había comenzado. Los aldeanos parecían más felices que la propia cumpleañera, pero no podía culparlos, ellos no sabía que no podía estar feliz.

-Kagome- la llamo Kikyo con una sonrisa hermosa. Ella camino hacia ella y la miro a los ojos. Ahora que lo veía, Kikyo tenía casi la misma mirada que su madre, Kaede también la tenia, ahora veía que todas estaban unidas por un lazo muy fuerte, pero su padre no lo comprendía y parecía que lo único que quería era hacerla infeliz- no estés triste…- le dijo borrando su sonrisa al ver la mirada vacía de ella.

-no lo estoy…. Porque debería- le dijo con una sonrisa- es mi cumpleaños y los aldeanos prepararon una fiesta para mi… no podría estar más feliz… no podría serlo cierto? No podría ser más feliz… no puedo ser feliz…- la niña tapo sus ojos con sus puños y Kikyo sentía como se le partía el corazón al ver a su hermana así. Se sentía tan inútil, no quería verla así nunca. Le recordaba tanto a su madre cuando sonreía, no entendía como ella se había enamorado de su padre, aunque lo dudaba. Lo único que quería era que su hermana por lo menos pudiera ser feliz. Kikyo la tomo en brazos y se la llevo de ahí. No quería que la vieran así, no podía andar mostrando sus emociones en público, si no, su padre se enfadaría y la haría más infeliz aun. Cuando estuvo segura de que nadie las vería. La dejo en el suelo y se agacho para estar a su altura, acaricio con cariño su cabeza y trato de darle paz.

-escúchame Kagome- le dijo con ternura- no te pongas triste por lo que vaya a pasar, vive el momento cada día, y trata de sacar lo mejor de ello, se feliz con las cosas simples de la vida y da gracias por ello, por respirar, por levantarte en las mañanas, por tener amigos y por la vida misma…- Kikyo la hiso mirarla y le sonrío al ver a Kagome prestarle atención- se que la vida ahora te parece muy triste, Naomi sama- dijo sintiendo un nudo en el pecho, no le gustaba hablar de su madre como si fuera una extraña, era su madre y ella siempre la trato de hija a pesar de su padre- tal vez no esté aquí, pero ella te cuida del cielo y tienes amigos, esta Sango, Miroku, Kaede sama y me tienes a mi… no te dejaremos nunca y si la vida nos separa algún día, tú debes ser fuerte y vivir a pesar de ello, nunca sobrevivas, debes vivir y demostrarte a ti misma que eres tan digna como cualquiera de disfrutar la felicidad que la vida nos da…- Kagome la miro con una sonrisa y Kikyo le seco las lagrimas con suavidad_- "la distancia existe para saber si el amor es verdadero"-_ le dijo recordando las sabias palabras de su madre- se aplica para todo en la vida Kagome, tus amigos nunca dejaran de serlo, y tu madre a pesar de que no está, tampoco dejara de ser tu madre…- se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano- vamos a la fiesta?- le dijo en tono amoroso. Kagome soltó un pequeño hipido y asintió con una sonrisa. Ahora tenía otra razón para querer más a su hermana… era simplemente magnifica.

0000oooo0000

Era casi media noche. Y la fiesta seguía en pie. Kagome había disfrutado de la celebración, aun cuando su padre llego y dio un discurso. Había recibido presentes de parte de las familias de la aldea. Había jugado hasta cansarse y había comido muchísimo.

Muro hacia todos lados y empezó a juntar comida en muchas fuetes que ella pudiera cargar. Inuyasha debería estar hambriento. Sonrío de solo pensar en ver como se sonrojaba por el gruñido de su estomago. Levantó su mano cuando estaba lista y sus amigos asintieron. Comenzaron a correr y a llamar a los otros niños y los aldeanos comenzaron a reír y a prestarles atención a sus hijos al ver como corrían como locos. Kagome aprovecho el momento y corrió a toda velocidad con su bolsa de tela que llevaba la comida de su amigo. E concentro en sentir su presencia y lo encontró en el Goshimboku. Sonrío ampliamente, en ese árbol se habían conocido y era especial para ambos. Llego a los pies del gran árbol y no tuvo que decir nada, ya que Inuyasha bajo precipitadamente del lugar donde estaba al olerla, tanto así que se resbalo y cayo de trasero. Kagome comenzó a carcajearse.

-no te rías!- le reclamo poniéndose de pie y sobándose el lugar adolorido. Inflo las mejillas y frunció el ceño al ver que ella no dejaba de reír- ya basta!- el dijo.

-gomen…- le dijo con expresión inocente- pero te hubieras visto!- volvió a reírse, pero Inuyasha no lo aguanto y se tiro sobre ella para hacerle cosquillas. Enseguida Kagome soltó su bolsa y comenzó a correr alrededor de Goshimboku para no ser atrapada pero Inuyasha si era más rápido que un niño normal y la alcanzo tirándola al suelo y comenzando su "venganza"- ya! Para! Para! Ajajajaja- Inuyasha sonreía triunfante al verla derrotada.

-te rindes?- le dijo con una mirada orgullosa.

-si…- murmuro sin aire. Inuyasha la soltó y ella cambio los papeles, comenzando a hacerle cosquillas en sus costillas y bajo las axilas. Inuyasha comenzó a reír como un loco y se sujeto el estomago. Ella no espero mas al ver que encogía los pies, los tomo y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en sus pies descalzos, Inuyasha comenzó a gritar de la risa y se retorció por el suelo tratando de soltarse. Él era resistente a las rocas cuando pasaban sus pies por ahí y no se lastimaba, el frio o el fuego no le provocaban dolor, pero las caricias de ella le causaban risa y eso no lo entendía. Como un lugar que era tan resistente como sus pies eran tan indefensos contra las cosquillas?- te rindes?- le pregunto sabiéndose vencedora, ya que Inuyasha no tenía casi aire en los pulmones de tanto reírse.

-sí, me rindo, me rindo!- le dijo mirándola suplicante pero con una sonrisa.

-bien. Que esto te enseñe a no intentar hacer lo mismo otra vez- le dijo con los brazos en jarra y una actitud orgullosa pero con una gran sonrisa.

-bueno- le dijo inocentemente. Naturalmente buscaría la manera de ganar la próxima vez. Pero recordó que ya no podrían estar tan cerca otra vez. El ritual empezaba mañana… se entristeció y oculto su mirada en su plateado flequillo.

-que pasa Inuyasha?- le pregunto ella acercándose a él.

-ya no podre jugar más contigo Kagome- le dijo él esquivando su mirada. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no quería que ella perdiera su sonrisa. Egoístamente ella le daba felicidad cuando le sonreía y no quería perder eso.

-pero seguiremos siendo amigos Inuyasha… además- le dijo sonriéndole y haciendo que la mirara- estamos comprometidos! Y cuando grandes vamos a estar siempre juntos, muy juntos, tanto que nadie va saber quién es quién… estaremos muy cerca, siempre…- Inuyasha le sonrío y le dio un abrazo. Lo que más quería en el mundo era estar cerca de ella para siempre. Kagome tenía razón, estaban comprometidos y según lo que Miroku le había explicado (aunque él tampoco sabía mucho) era que cuando las personas se casaban ya nunca más se separaban, solo la muerte lo hacía, pero él no lo permitiría tampoco. Ella iba a estar con él siempre porque estaban comprometidos y cuando él fuera más grande y más fuerte estaría cuidándola y estaría con ella, se casarían y ya nunca más estarían tristes.

-siempre- le dijo apretándola más- siempre voy a estar contigo y cuando grande y nos casemos no dejare que nadie nunca más se acerque a ti- Kagome comenzó a reír con ternura.

-celoso- le dijo ella entendiendo las palabras de él.

-no es cierto- le dijo- que es estar celoso?- le pregunto al darse cuenta que no sabía que era lo que le había dicho.

-ammm- le dijo ella buscando las palabras- ah! Si!- dijo recordando- es cuando una persona no quiere compartir a otra y la quiere solo para él, aunque también me dijeron que esas personas son posesivas, los celos son así como… así como que no te gusta ver a una persona que quieres con otra… no la quieres compartir…- le dijo con una expresión de sabiduría. Inuyasha la miraba con la boca abierta de asombro al ver que ella era muy lista.

-y que siente uno cuando esta celoso?- le dijo mirándola con atención.

-ammm- dijo recordando. Si, una vez se había puesto celosa de otra niña porque su madre le prestaba atención- sientes que te duele el pecho y te enfadas mucho, mucho con la persona que te quita lo que tu quieres… es como que te quemara aquí…- le dijo tocando su corazón. Inuyasha entendió. Así que él se ponía celoso.

-así que eso es…- le dijo mirándola.

-tú te pones celoso conmigo- le dijo con burla.

-yo- dijo sonrojado. No podía mentirle porque ya sabía que era muy obvio- pues claro tonta! Tu eres mía! Eres mi prometida y un día tú serás mi esposa! Así que tengo que cuidarte!- Kagome se sonrojo y se toco las mejillas avergonzada. Inuyasha se mordió los labios-no… yo no quiero… que estés con nadie mas- le confesó apretando los puños con nerviosismo. Dios que difícil era decirle aquello- me gusta cuando estás conmigo… eres mi amiga y además nos casaremos… y

-te quieres casar conmigo ahora?- le pregunto sonriéndole con las mejillas muy rojas. Inuyasha estaba igual que su ropa, pero a pesar de eso asintió- cuando Miroku y Sango lleguen nos casamos!- exclamo feliz. Había visto a un sacerdote hacer la misa. Miroku era uno así que podía casarlo no? Inuyasha asintió con una enorme sonrisa y le tomo la mano para estar más cerca.

-te tengo un regalo por tu cumpleaños- le dijo con las mejillas aun rojitas ((se veía tan tierno! Imagínense a un Inu de niño y así de rojito… aww que ternura!)). A Kagome le brillaron los ojos. Soltó su mano y busco en la manga de su haori. Cuando saco la mano había un colgante hecho de una piedra de un color rosa con forma de flor de cerezo- no me quedo muy bien- le dijo avergonzado. Kagome miro disimuladamente las manos de Inuyasha y las vio lastimadas. Como no se había fijado antes? Tomo el colgante que se le ofrecía y comenzó a sollozar. Aunque él decía que no le había quedado bien (se veía como flor pero igual parecía una estrella) se parecía a sus flores favoritas, además él la había hecho con sus manos y se había lastimado. Miro sus manos otra vez viendo que algunas de sus garras estaban rotas-feliz cumpleaños…

-no debiste molestarte…- le dijo mirándolo- te lastimaste haciéndola verdad?- mas que pregunta era una afirmación. Él escondió sus manos tras su espalda.

-no es para tanto… soy fuerte- le dijo. Sintió enseguida un beso en la mejilla de Kagome y él no supo qué hacer. Se había puesto nervioso y aun más rojo.

-porque haces tantas cosas por mi?- le pregunto sin soltarlo.

-quería darte algo especial para que me tuvieras siempre cerca de ti- Kagome lo abrazo mas fuerte y sintió a su corazón correr como un loco en su pecho.

-siempre estas cerca de mí, Inuyasha… es el regalo más bonito que me han dado- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos- te quiero…- le dijo con una sonrisa. Inuyasha sintió a su corazón correr la misma loca carrera que Kagome y supo que contestar al instante.

-yo también te quiero- le dijo. Se acercaron y rozaron sus narices de forma juguetona. Soltaron unas risitas con sus ojos entrecerrados.

-disculpen pero ya llegamos- Miroku y Sango se les quedaron viendo con la boca abierta. Habían visto como se tocaban sus narices y ambos se sonrojaron al ver que sus amigos eran muy osados- lamentamos interrumpir pero…

-recuerda que dijimos que haríamos algo para no separarnos mas- dijo Sango retorciéndose las manos. Inuyasha y Kagome se miraron y se soltaron al instante, avergonzados.

-bien venga- les dijo Miroku sin mirarlos mucho. Aun tenía vergüenza. Se reunieron en círculo y Sango saco de su kimono un papiro que dejo en el suelo. Miroku saco una pequeña cuchilla y explico- haremos un pacto de sangre para ser amigos para siempre- le dijo con solemnidad- así seremos los mejores amigos para toda la eternidad…- todos asintieron con entusiasmo. Kagome sabia como funcionaba eso y tomo de la mano a Inuyasha, Inuyasha tomo la mano de sango y esta espero a Miroku. El cortó la punta de su dedo índice y dejo caer la sangre en el papiro. Kagome le siguió e hiso lo mismo. Cuando Sango termino de hacerlo (ya habían dado la vuelta y todos lo hicieron) vieron el papiro y juntaron sus dedos en el centro sobre el papel. Miroku comenzó a decir- a contar de este momento con nuestra sangre unida, nada ni nadie nos separara jamás…

-ni la distancia, ni el odio…- dijo Kagome.

-ni las penas, ni la soledad…- dijo Sango.

-siempre seremos los mejores amigos- dijo Inuyasha.

-y así queda cerrado el pacto- sentencio Miroku llevando su dedo al papiro. Con la sangre escribió su inicial y todos hicieron lo mismo- ahora siempre seremos amigos!- se abrazaron como unos buenos hermanos y comenzaron a reír.

00ooo00

-bien por el poder que se me da…- decía Miroku a los pies del Goshimboku- yo los declaro marido y mujer- Sango comenzó a aplaudir mostrando un anillo de flores en su dedo anular. Hace rato Kagome la había casado con Miroku, después de decirle que ella e Inuyasha se querían casar el día de su cumpleaños, Miroku y Sango habían estado de acuerdo y también quisieron casarse. Y ahora ella e Inuyasha hacían lo mismo. Kagome la miro y mostro su anillo con una flor. Inuyasha tenía el mismo anillo y una sonrisa radiante como la "novia"- puedes besar a la novia…- le dijo con aires de hombre. Inuyasha se sonrojo y la beso en la comisura.

-ahora siempre voy a estar cerca de ti Kagome- le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-yo también….- le dijo regalándole una sonrisa tierna- siempre voy a estar cerca de ti…

_**Continuara…**_


	10. luna nueva 2

_**Cap. 10: "luna nueva 2"**_

Dos semanas… dos semanas eran demasiado para un niño… demasiado para cualquiera… demasiado para estar alejado de la persona que quieres…. El ritual de purificación había partido al día siguiente de su cumpleaños y desde ahí todo había sido estar alejada de todos…

Kikyo y la anciana Kaede la llevaron a la cascada que estaba cerca de la aldea para iniciarse. Fue despertada antes de que el sol saliera por la mañana y fue desprendida de su yukata de dormir. Tuvo que ponerse bajo la cascada junto a Kikyo, ya que la presión era un poco fuerte y tuvo que recitar unas palabras en el lenguaje antiguo. Una vez terminado el ritual, Kikyo la soltó y le dejo dentro del agua mucho tiempo para que comenzara a limpiarse. Cuando el sol salió vio las carretas en las que su amiga Sango y su amigo Miroku eran transportados para entrenarse. No pudo ni siquiera darles un abrazo de despedida y solo vio como la miraban con lágrimas en los ojos y agitaban sus manos para desearle suerte…

Después estuvo toda una semana en el templo de la montaña orando y llorando por estar tan aislada. Comenzó a leer los pergaminos que había ahí y comenzó a incrementar sus poderes espirituales, poniendo en práctica las técnicas de purificación y haciendo campos de energía más resistentes. Cuando por fin pudo salir de su confinamiento, Kikyo le enseño a usar el arco con mas destreza y comenzó a perfeccionar su técnica. Todas las mañanas debía ir a la cascada y ponerse bajo ella para purificarse, antes de dormir tenía que hacer el mismo ritual y decir conjuros.

Se sentía sola… muy sola… los niños de la aldea solo la miraban y se alejaban de ella igual que los aldeanos – aunque ellos eran más respetuosos al alejarse no como los niños que la miraban y se alejaban de inmediato- Kikyo siempre estaba pendiente de ella, al igual que Kaede y ambas le enseñaban todo lo que sabían.

No había visto a Inuyasha en todo ese tiempo y lo extrañaba muchísimo… no había nadie más que él en lo que pensaba todo el tiempo, era el único que la trataba de forma especial, sin necesidad de alejarla o tratarla como si fuera una santa. Quería verlo, pero no había podido ni siquiera ir al Goshimboku para hablar con él.

Su padre era otro tema… ni siquiera la había ido a ver, ni siquiera un comentario, lo único que sabia de él era que había dejado en claro que ningún aldeano podía tocarla y estar a menos de un metro de ella. Estaba enojada y quería llorar, mandar todo lejos y escapar, pero no podía… no podía ser tan egoísta… el pueblo la necesitaba… muchos monstruos habían ido a robar la perla y a matarla a ella, pero Kikyo y Kaede se habían encargado junto con los monjes que quedaban en la aldea. Los youkais estaban desesperados por matarla… según la leyenda después de que completara su entrenamiento… ella podría purificar la perla… pero para completarlo quedaba mucho tiempo… recién estaba comenzando y ya querían matarla…

-mamá…-dijo Kagome mirando al cielo desde el Goshimboku. Por fin había podido escapar por un rato para ir a ese lugar. Era un sitio especial para ella… ahí había nacido… ahí había conocido a Inuyasha…- te extraño tanto…- toco el tronco del árbol y sintió la presencia de Inuyasha en el, sonrió al saber que por ahí podía tocarlo aunque fuera de manera indirecta- ohayo… Inuyasha…

-ohayo… Kagome…- le dijo él desde la rama más alta (no en la cima, ya que aun no la podía alcanzar, pero era la más alta para él)

-te he extrañado…- le dijo alargando la mano con la intención de tocarlo. Inuyasha hiso lo mismo mirándola fijamente con sus ojos brillantes.

-yo también…- cuando sus dedos estaban a punto de tocarse Kagome recordó las palabras de su padre.

-_"No debes tocar a nadie y quien se atreva a hacerlo sufrirá las consecuencias, el ritual no puede ser interrumpido, los youkais tampoco deberían poder acercarse"- _se alejo de Inuyasha rápidamente y apretó los puños sintiendo las lagrimas contenidas.

-"no puedo ni siquiera estar a un metro de él?"- Inuyasha escondió sus ojos en su flequillo y apretó la mano que había tenido la intención de tocarla. Recordó que el ritual ya había comenzado y se culpo por casi ensuciarla con su presencia. La había estado observando desde que inicio todo, la había visto estar en la fría cascada en la madrugada, la había visto cuando estuvo encerrada en el templo y cuando hacia sus prácticas con el arco. No podía creer que se había dejado llevar así… la miro sintiendo culpa. Ella estaba llorando silenciosamente… Kami! Quería abrazarla y poder consolarla… pero no podía ni siquiera tocarla con la punta del dedo.

-Kagome…- la llamo con una sonrisa. Ella lo miro fijamente con las lágrimas cruzando sus mejillas. Sintió una punzada en su corazón y se concentro- no te pongas así… tienes el colgante cierto?- le pregunto. Claro que sabía que lo tenía, lo había visto cuando estiro la mano para tocarla, lo tenía en el cuello como si no lo quisiera perder.

-aja…- le dijo ella limpiando sus ojos con la manga de si Gi.

-entonces me puedes tocar…- se bajo del árbol de un salto, pero con cuidado de no caerse- eso tiene parte de mi sabes? Así que es como si me tuvieras contigo todo el tiempo… yo también te tengo sabes… en el rosario que me diste…- se apunto el rosario y le dio una linda sonrisa. Kagome sonrió tocando su colgante y ambos se sintieron mejor- además siempre está este árbol no? Podemos tocarnos a través de él… no me dijiste que era un árbol mágico?

-así es…- le dijo tocando el tronco y cerrando sus ojos. Inuyasha toco el tronco imitando su acción y ambos pudieron verse más de cerca.

Era como un sueño, ambos estaban frente a frente y se estaban acercando con las manos estiradas hasta que pudieron tocarse. Sonrieron y se abrazaron transmitiendo sus pensamientos hacia el otro. Kagome no pudo evitar llorar al sentir otra vez la calidez de Inuyasha y este por su parte sintió como una tranquilidad lo recorría al estar cerca de ella otra vez.

Cuando abrieron sus ojos se vieron en la misma posición, sin tocarse a una distancia de un metro más o menos. Se miraron a los ojos y ambos se dieron una hermosa sonrisa.

-este es nuestro árbol- le dijo Inuyasha acariciando el tronco.

-si… al igual que la estrella del cielo…- murmuro Kagome mirando fijamente a Inuyasha. Sintió a su corazón latir con fuerza cuando se quedaron viendo fijamente- yo… yo… creo que… creo que tengo que irme…

-oh…- dijo con un tono de decepción- nos veremos… - dijo mirándola con un poco de tristeza.

-nos veremos…- Kagome se dio la vuelta y corrió a toda velocidad con las lagrimas agolpándose en sus ojos-"por qué? Por qué? Por qué? Por qué todo tiene que ser así? Por qué no puedo tocarlo? Por qué siento ansias?"- llego a la aldea y comenzó con su rutina una vez más.

0000000000ooooo0000000000

-luna nueva…- murmuro Kagome con un pocillo de comida en las manos. Miro el cielo y lo vio iluminado por las estrellas, pero la reina de la noche no se encontraba esta vez. Pensó en Inuyasha y supuso que estaría escondido- Inuyasha…

-Kaede sama! Kaede sama!- grito un aldeano. Kagome miro en su dirección y vio a Inuyasha siendo sujetado por uno de los hombres.

-que pasa Takeshi san- pregunto la anciana mujer mirando al chico fijamente- quien es este niño?

-no lo sabemos lo encontramos corriendo en el bosque…- Inuyasha trato de soltarse del agarre y los miro con miedo. Había estado en la aldea antes, pero había pasado desapercibido con las actividades, ahora era distinto, no se celebraba nada y todos lo estaban mirando. Inuyasha se sentía aterrado, miro hacia todas partes y vio a Kagome observarlo con una imperceptible sonrisa y con los ojos llenos de preocupación. Kaede se fijo en la mirada que Inuyasha le dedicaba a Kagome y como ambas miradas brillaban intensamente.

-"así que él es"- se dijo Kaede con una sonrisa- Takeshi suelta al niño… yo me ocupare de él…

-de acuerdo…- el aldeano soltó a Inuyasha y este trato de correr, pero la voz de Kaede lo detuvo.

-debes tener hambre…- Inuyasha la miro con desconfianza. Kaede percibió en el aura de Inuyasha que él tenía una mezcla de sangre-"así que es un hanyou"- pensó. No solo el aura se lo decía, había algo en la mirada del niño sus ojos azul grisáceos mostraban una gran fortaleza que no era de un humano y menos de un youkai, además el niño actuaba como un pequeño animalito asustado y aunque para los demás no era muy notoria tenía unas mañas de youkai como enseñar sus colmillos- acompáñame…- Inuyasha miro a la mujer caminar y miro a Kagome como pidiéndole ayuda, Kagome sonrió y le indico con la cabeza que la siguiera, él ni siquiera se negó, siguió a la mujer sin decir nada.

0000000000ooooo0000000000

-así que vienes de muy lejos eh?- le dijo Kaede cuando Inuyasha termino de comer.

-si…- se limito a decir con timidez. Busco a Kagome con la mirada y la encontró en una esquina orando con un rosario de color blanco en las manos.

-ella es muy linda no crees?- le dijo Kaede sonriendo al ver la mirada tan brillante que Inuyasha le dedicaba a Kagome. Inuyasha asintió con una sonrisa enamorada- sabes? Cuando uno tiene a una persona destinada… siente en el corazón un latido diferente…

-como diferente?- le pregunto mirando esta vez a la anciana.

-sientes algo especial en tus latidos… una sensación desconocida pero agradable… cuando encuentras a tu destinado o a tu alma gemela, se reconocen a simple vista… sientes como si se conocieran de toda la vida y los latidos y el brillo de los ojos son diferentes al simple nerviosismo a al miedo…- la anciana miro al niño que le prestaba toda la atención del mundo- te sientes así cuando la ves a ella?- pregunto indicando a Kagome.

-si…- dijo bajito- cuando la vi por primera vez me sorprendí… era tan valiente… me sentí… como en casa la primera vez que me abrazo… me sentía tranquilo… y me dieron ganas de cuidarla por siempre… siempre fui muy desconfiado… pero cuando la vi a ella… sentí que le podía dar mi vida sin siquiera pensarlo…- cuando se dio cuenta de lo que decía abrió los ojos tremendamente y se sonrojo sujetando su corazón al sentir los latidos alocados que este daba, miro a Kagome quien también se estaba sujetando el corazón y se miraron a los ojos sintiendo que no había nadie más ahí- la quiero muchísimo…

-lo sé…- dijo Kaede sonriendo y mirando la escena. Ambos niños tenían sus manos en su corazón y ella podía percibir como el aura de ambos se estaban llamando. Ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos, se notaba en su mirada y en su energía… eran almas gemelas y debían estar juntos. Sonrió mirando al cielo al darse cuenta que aun había una posibilidad de que su nieta fuera feliz… la vida le había mandado a su destinado para hacerla feliz mientras estuvieran juntos… ahora solo tenía que evitar que el padre de Kagome se enterara de la existencia de esa persona y debería proteger al muchacho. Sintió la brisa del aire y sintió que Inuyasha tenía una misión relacionada con la perla también… sintió tristeza al mirarlo… al parecer tendrían un largo camino que recorrer… si ambos estaban atados a la perla de Shikon… eso no quería decir cosas muy buenas… pero lucharía con todo para que ambos pudieran ser felices… se notaba que Kagome era feliz junto a él solo al ver la mirada resplandeciente que le dedicaba- Naomi… dijo muy bajito Kaede mirando hacia el cielo- solo pido que tengan el tiempo, el valor y la fuerza necesaria para enfrentar su destino juntos y que la muerte y el odio no los separe nunca…

0000000000ooooo0000000000

-que descanses… Inuyasha- le dijo Kagome a los pies de la escalera del templo. Con el ritual había tenido que empezar a dormir ahí después de sus baños para obtener la energía sagrada del lugar.

-igual tu Kagome…- ella le sonrió y se dio la vuelta- Kagome!- la llamo. Kagome se volvió y lo miro a los ojos, Inuyasha se sonrojo y apretó los puños y los labios dándose valor- yo… yo te voy a cuidar Kagome… estaré contigo siempre que me necesites y aunque no lo hagas…. Yo te… yo te… yo te quiero!- Kagome abrió los ojos y se sonrojo furiosamente al igual que Inuyasha quien había agachado la cabeza para ocultarla.

-yo también te quiero Inuyasha… muchísimo…- Inuyasha la miro con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos brillantes, sus palabras lo habían sorprendido y lo habían emocionado muchísimo- esto no será para siempre Inuyasha… recuerda que estamos casado no? Así que nunca te voy a dejar…- ella le sonrió y le mando un beso, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr por las escaleras- buenas noches Inuyasha… te quiero…

-buenas noches… Kagome… aishiteru– la anciana Kaede estaba mirando la escena desde la distancia y sonrió.

-Midoriko… Kami sama… cualquiera sea el plan que tengan... no permitan que estos niños se separen nunca y puedan disfrutar de su amor y estar juntos… no permitas que les pase algo o que se separen… pido por la felicidad y la prosperidad de ambos…- Kaede junto sus manos y elevo su oración al cielo- dales tiempo y felicidad… no permitas que los descubran y los separen…

_**Continuara…**_


	11. nuestro primer beso

_****_**bueno... ya no sé si pedir disculpas... porque de verdad me demore demaciado y no creo merecer el perdon de nadie... u.u**

**pero he tenido algunos problemas y no he podido escribir nada...**

**este capi me quedo muy corto porque no pense mucho a base del agotamiento mental que tengo...**

**solo espero que les guste y espero muy pronto actualizar todas las demas historias.**

**lo siento de verdad...**

* * *

_**Cap. 11: "Nuestro primer beso"**_

Primer mes:

Kagome se estaba esforzando muchísimo en aprender todo lo que Kaede y Kikyo le enseñaban, pero a veces las técnicas eran demasiado para ella, quedando muchas veces inconsciente o muy débil… su rutina ya se la sabia de memoria, estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a hacer lo mismo todos los días, levantarse antes del alba, ir a la cascada y orar ya era algo que ni siquiera le molestaba como antes…

Cuarto mes:

Su padre la había estado observando en sus entrenamientos… la inquietaba mucho que su padre estuviera ahí… Kikyo siempre cambiaba su humor cuando él decía algo con respecto al entrenamiento…

Los enfrentamientos entre su padre y Kikyo los había escuchado en varias ocasiones… Kikyo siempre le reclamaba que él no tenía idea de que debía o no hacer una sacerdotisa y su padre terminaba la discusión con un golpe en la mejilla y con un "niña insolente" como última palabra.

Todas esas peleas se las había tenido que callar y ocultar en lo profundo de su mente… era lo que más la lastimaba…

Séptimo mes:

Las heladas ya habían empezado… y el ritual tenía que continuar su curso…

Siempre estaba mirando hacia el Goshimboku con la esperanza de ver a Inuyasha ahí… pero en lo que llevaba haciendo los rituales… lo había visto muy poco en cada mes…

Le había preguntado cuando tuvo la oportunidad, él le había contestado simplemente que se quería hacer más fuerte…

Sus platicas ya no eran tan seguidas como antes… pero su compañía la reconfortaba muchísimo…

Había pensado en la mitad de sus oraciones… lo que sentía por Inuyasha aunque aun no lo sabia muy bien, pero… él le gustaba mucho… le gustaba estar con él… jugar… discutir… pasar el tiempo… con él se sentía en casa…

Quería abrazarlo… quería estar junto a él como antes… quería disfrutar de sus manos unidas…

Aun recordaba lo que le había dicho…

"_cuando nuestras manos están juntas sé que nada es imposible y me siento bien, nadie puede separarnos… así que cuando podamos darnos las manos otra vez, nunca voy a soltarla… pero tienes que prometerme que siempre estaremos juntos"_

Y ese mismo día deseo poder tocarlo y darle su mano para pactar su promesa…

-Kagome!- se dio la vuelta y miro a la anciana Kaede que se acercaba a ella lentamente. Se había sentado a la orilla del rio que cruzaba por su aldea… había querido meter los pues ahí aunque ya estaba haciendo frio…-deberías sacar tus pies del agua niña… te puedes enfermar…

-no lo creo…- le dijo con una sonrisa moviendo sus pies de un lado al otro dentro del agua- todos los días me baño en la cascada que es mucho más fría que esta agua y no me enfermo…- Kagome le sonrió y saco su lengua con travesura- además me estoy relajando…- Kaede sonrió al escucharla discutirle, pero perdió su sonrisa cuando vio la cara entristecida de la pequeña- me gustaría mucho volver a tocar a las personas…

-sabes?- le dijo Kaede como si no fuera con ella. Kagome la escucho atentamente- cuando estas dentro del agua todas las energías se disuelven en ella… es una de las maneras para purificar y tocar las cosas de manera casi indirecta… dentro del agua todo es una cosa… y nada la afecta y perturba…- Kagome miro a la anciana con la carita brillante- no crees que si estas dentro del agua tus penas pasaran de mejor forma?- Kagome asintió entusiasmada- así no afectara en nada tu entrenamiento…

-porque el agua purifica todo…- Kagome saco sus pies del agua y miro a Kaede con una expresión radiante- me guardas el secreto?

-yo no sé nada querida…-Kaede y Kagome habían conversado de la existencia de Inuyasha y de cómo se habían conocido, Kaede le había dicho a Kagome que estaba bien que lo mantuviera en secreto y que la apoyaría en todo lo que quisiera, evitando que Kaoru Higurashi se enterara y también Kikyo que era muy quisquillosa cuando se trataba de youkais- cuando el sol se oculte, ve a la cascada y dile al muchacho que vaya también… nadie ira a molestarte… - Kagome se rio jovialmente al entender que su abuela le decía que aprovechara que tenía el ritual para cumplir su petición- ahora ve al templo niña…

-arigato… Kaede Obaa chan…- Kaede se dio la vuelta escuchando los pasos de Kagome. Cuando la sintió lejos dejo que la alegría la inundara como cada vez que ella la llamaba abuela… también habían conversado de lo que escucho Kagome en la discusión de Kikyo y su padre (cuando se entero de que Kaede era su abuela y Kikyo su hermana) y se sentía feliz cada vez que la trataba de abuela y no tan formal.

- que la felicidad siempre te acompañe mi niña…

000ooo000

-ahhh!- Inuyasha grito de dolor cuando se lastimo la mano. Había estado practicando toda la mañana una técnica que lo ayudara a defenderse, tanto practicar con sus garras contra un tronco había terminado por lastimarlo. Sus manos estaban rojas y sangraban levemente-maldición! -Exclamo enojado viendo que el filo de sus garras no era suficiente-uh?- un aroma conocido se impregno en su nariz causándole una gran felicidad-Kagome…- suspiro caminando a gran velocidad para ir a su encuentro. Cuando la encontró sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa apareció en su cara. Kagome estaba sentada a las orillas de la laguna que se formaba a los pies de la cascada-hola…- saludo fuerte y claro, pero con un pequeño deje de timidez.

-hola- lo saludo Kagome con una sonrisa, pero al instante se borro al ver las manos de Inuyasha sangrar- que paso?- le pregunto con preocupación. Saco sus pies del agua y se acerco a él.

-no es nada- le dijo el nervioso. Kagome se estaba acercando demasiado y no debía hacerlo- aléjate Kagome…- ella lo miro con tristeza en sus ojos pero enseguida su mirada cambio cuando recordó lo que la anciana Kaede le había dicho.

-ven…- fue lo único que dijo indicándole que se metiera a la laguna.

-qué?- Kagome indico de nuevo la laguna y sin protestar él se acerco- y ahora?

-metete dentro del agua…- Inuyasha se la quedo mirando como si estuviera loca- hazme caso… no va a pasar nada…- Inuyasha suspiro y se sumergió sin decir nada.

-ohhh esta fría… como puedes meterte en esta cosa…- Kagome le sonrió con burla y se metió dentro también sin mostrar ningún tipo de señal de que le molestara la temperatura del agua.

-es la costumbre Inu kun- Inuyasha se sonrojo y miro hacia otra parte. Kagome se acerco a él (estando dentro del agua ambos) y tomo sus manos bajo el agua.

-pero que haces!- exclamo escandalizado tratando de soltarse de una manera que no la lastimara.

-tranquilízate Inuyasha!- le dijo Kagome apretando fuertemente sus manos.

-pero te voy a ensuciar- Kagome lo miro enojada- pero es cierto! mi… mi youki te ensuciara… y tu no podrás…- Kagome lo abrazo y lo sumergió en el agua con ella- pero que haces!

-el agua es pura Inuyasha… nada que este dentro de ella está contaminado… si estamos bajo el agua puedo tocarte sin ningún problema… mi abuela me lo dijo… no pasa nada tranquilo…- Inuyasha la miro sin creerlo- extrañaba hacerte cariño…

-yo…- Inuyasha suspiro cuando ella empezó a acariciar sus orejas- también lo extrañaba…- se quedaron mirando a los ojos y poco a poco se acercaron sin ser consientes.

-Kagome sama!- Kagome miro en la dirección de donde provenía la voz y se sumergió sujetando a Inuyasha. Cuando estuvieron bajo el agua Kagome noto que Inuyasha no había tomado aire y se estaba desesperando. Ella aun podía escuchar como la buscaban pero no quería soltar a Inuyasha. Primero porque lo lastimarían por ser hanyou y dos pero que hace mucho no lo tenía cerca.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la pequeña Kagome se acerco a Inuyasha y junto sus labios con él para darle aire. Inuyasha sorprendido abrió los ojos a más no poder y se sonrojo furiosamente cuando ella comenzó a pasarle aire. Kagome lo miraba a los ojos atentamente esperando que las voces ya no se oyeran más. Cuando noto que ya no había ningún sonido asechando salió del agua junto a Inuyasha y se quedaron mirando a los ojos. Él estaba muy sonrojado y ella cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se sonrojo tremendamente.

-l-lo… lo-lo si-sie-siento…- Inuyasha esquivo su mirada nervioso.

-no hay… no hay porque…- cuando la miro a los ojos otra vez sintió que su corazón explotaría- "se ve tan linda…"- pensó mientras ella estaba sonrojada. Cuando escucharon que los arbustos se movían se volvieron a sumergir dentro del agua y sin pensar en nada Inuyasha la abrazo y la beso. Fue el turno de Kagome esta vez de abrir los ojos sorprendida, pero enseguida los cerro y correspondió el casto, pero tierno beso de un par de inexpertos.

-Inuyasha…- dijo ella cuando salieron del agua otra vez.

-me gustas mucho Kagome…- le dijo avergonzado Inuyasha pero seguro- yo… yo… te quiero…

-….- Kagome se quedo muda cuando escucho sus palabras y sintió a su corazón latir con prisa. Ese había sido su primer beso y la alegría la estaba llenando al saber que a Inuyasha ella le gustaba- tu también… me gustas…

-ah…- Inuyasha rojito y muy feliz tomo las manos de Kagome bajo el agua y la miro profundamente- ahora si podre tocarte cuando quiera…- Kagome le sonrió y asintió- no te dejare Kagome…

-ni yo a ti….

_**Continuara…**_


	12. Juramento

_**Cap. 12: "Juramento"**_

Habían sido los meses más duros que Kagome había vivido en su corta vida. A pesar de que a Inuyasha lo veía casi todos los días cuando tenía que ir a purificarse en la cascada, eso no evitaba que el entrenamiento fuera cada día que pasaba más duro que el anterior y que ella sintiera una profunda soledad.

Casi sin darse cuenta se aproximaba la fecha de su próximo cumpleaños…

Sango y Miroku le enviaban cartas muy seguido contándole a sus amigos (a Inuyasha y a Kagome) como estaban. Miroku le había contado que durante su entrenamiento se había perdido en la nieve y una mujer muy hermosa y amable lo había acogido y resguardado. Sango le había contado que su padre le había dado a una pequeña gatita youkai de dos colas llamada Kirara para que esta fuera su compañera de ataque, Sango le había contado que su padre le mando a hacer un boomerang al que llamo Hiraikotsu. Kagome había estado siempre feliz de recibir noticias de sus amigos…

Hasta que su padre le prohibió seguir mandando cartas.

Luego de esa orden Kagome empezó a caer en una profunda desesperación al verse tan sola, ni siquiera la compañía de Kaede y Kikyo era del todo efectiva, ya que su padre les había ordenado a ambas hablar con ella solo lo estrictamente necesario. Kagome había quedado tan sorprendida por aquello que le grito a su padre, llena de lágrimas, que era el ser más cruel que ella había conocido, su padre de inmediato borro sus palabras con una tremenda bofetada.

Después de todo aquello: Kagome se sentía aun más sola que antes.

Inuyasha había estado entrenando por sus propios medios con la ayuda del anciano Mioga que le decía como debía afilar sus garras y que ataques podía hacer. A lo largo de todos los meses que habían pasado… Inuyasha ahora se podía defender mejor de cualquier bestia que lo pudiese atacar.

Mioga había sido un buen entrenador, aunque seguía siendo un cobarde cuando Inuyasha se encontraba rodeado de monstruos. Mioga solo le había enseñado como sobrevivir en caso de necesitarlo, pero el único que podía entrenarlo como correspondía a alguien de su condición de Inu-youkai o Inu hanyou era su hermano mayor: Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha también percibía la profunda soledad que rodeaba a Kagome y él, a pesar de ser tan solo un niño, sabía que si Kagome se alejaba de él no lo soportaría. Ambos se daban lo que más necesitaban: la compañía de otro.

— ¡Kagome-sama! —Inuyasha miro en dirección a donde venía el sonido y vio a muchos aldeanos recorrer el bosque— ¡Kagome-sama! —Inuyasha fijo su vista en la lejanía y vio al padre de Kagome con una expresión aterradora.

— ¡Kagome! ¡Aparece de una vez! —gritó el padre de Kagome casi con desprecio. Inuyasha comenzó a correr en dirección al Goshimboku, era el único lugar al que ella iría si estaba triste. Corrió a toda la velocidad que sus pequeñas piernas eran capaces de dar y llego al árbol viendo a una pequeña figura, con ropas de sacerdotisa, rodeando sus piernas que pegadas a su pecho la hacían parecer un huevo. Camino con lentitud hacia donde ella estaba y le toco sus manos para que lo mirara. Enseguida se arrepintió de esa acción cuando vio que ella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— ¿Qué sucede, Kagome? —Le pregunto él con el corazón en la mano, viendo como ella comenzaba a hipar— ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?

—me… me…— Kagome comenzó a balbucear incoherencias e Inuyasha ya no pudo evitar abrazarla, aun cuando todavía se suponía que estaba en purificación. La estrecho contra su pecho y la apretó con sus pequeños bracitos tratando de reconfortarla.

—primero tranquilízate, Kagome…— le pidió Inuyasha con un nudo en la garganta. Presentía que lo que fuera a decirle ella no iba a ser de su agrado. Cuando ella comenzó a respirar con un poco de tranquilidad, lo miro a los ojos y él vio una profunda pena embargar a la persona más importante para él.

—me van a enviar… pasado mañana… pasado mañana…— Inuyasha aguantó la respiración. Ese día era el cumpleaños de Kagome. Comenzó a temblar al imaginarse que era lo que le iba a decir— me enviaran al monte de las animas… seré llevada a la isla Hijiri primero en mi cumpleaños… y luego pasaré años en el monte de las animas entrenándome… hasta que tenga dieciocho años… Inuyasha…—gimió Kagome aferrándose a él con fuerza— mi padre me va a enviar lejos el mismo día de mi cumpleaños… me va a alejar de ti… me va a dejar sola… Inuyasha, ¡Inuyasha! — Le grito llena de pena— me van a alejar de ti…

—Kagome…— Inuyasha soltó un pequeño sollozo y se aferró a Kagome pensando que la vida era de lo más injusta. Él sabía que cuando ella tuviera los seis años la mandarían lejos, pero en una reunión que había acontecido hace 5 meses, se había acordado que esperarían un mes antes de mandarla a la isla. Al parecer el padre de Kagome no estaba de acuerdo y pensaba mandarla antes—. Tranquila, Kagome… yo… yo no voy a dejarte…

— ¡Kagome-sama! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Kagome-sama! —Inuyasha miro hacia los alrededores y vio varias luces acercarse hacia donde ellos estaban. Observo la expresión en los ojos de Kagome y decidió que se esconderían entre las ramas altas del Goshimboku. Puso toda su fuerza en el intento, pues nunca había saltado con peso extra aun cuando ella no pesara casi nada, y dio un salto grande hasta apoyarse en una de las ramas. Cuando estuvo firme, tomo a Kagome de la cintura con uno de sus brazos y silenciosamente le pidió que le rodeara el cuello con sus bracitos. Ella enseguida obedeció y él comenzó a trepar más y más alto hasta desaparecer casi en la cima del árbol sagrado.

— ¡Kagome! — la pequeña tembló cuando escucho la voz de su padre llamarla. Inuyasha la abrazó contra su pecho y se sentó con ella entre sus brazos, tratando de consolarla— ¡¿Dónde te estás escondiendo niña?! —Inuyasha frunció su ceño enojado por la forma en la cual el padre de ella la estaba llamando. Kagome comenzó a sollozar e Inuyasha la apretó aún más contra él. Sabía que a esa altura un humano no podría escucharla, pero comprendía que el silencio del bosque más la pena de Kagome que comenzaba a ir en aumento los terminaría delatando. Comenzó a mecerla y a susurrarle tiernas palabras en su oído con el fin de que solo lo escuchara a él y no a los demás.

—tranquila… yo estoy contigo… siempre voy a estar contigo, Kagome…— Inuyasha la hizo mirarlo a los ojos y le sonrió. Aun cuando su mirada solo reflejara tristeza— tranquila ya…

— ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti, Inuyasha? — le preguntó ella llorando. Escucharon como las personas se iban alejando del Goshimboku y ambos suspiraron—. ¿Qué voy a hacer estando lejos de ti?

—Nunca vamos a estar separados, Kagome— le dijo Inuyasha acariciando sus mejillas húmedas— siempre voy a quedarme contigo… siempre voy a estar contigo…

—Pero Inuyasha… no podrás ir conmigo a esa isla… y menos al monte de las animas… la abuela me dijo que cualquier youkai quedaría purificado al instante si se acerca…— Kagome se aferró a él y se abrazó con desesperación— no quiero perderte, Inuyasha… no quiero alejarme de ti…

—yo tampoco…— le dijo él soltando sus lágrimas reprimidas. Se abrazó a ella desesperado, quedando tan juntos que daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento uno absorbería al otro— te quiero tanto… no quiero que me alejen de ti…— le confesó el llorando. Kagome lo miró con sus ojitos empañados en lágrimas de dolor.

—yo tampoco quiero que nos separen nunca… te quiero mucho, mucho— le contestó ella apoyando su frente en él. Las ramas del Goshimboku se mecieron al compás del viento y ambos se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada más.

De un momento a otro ambos subieron la mirada al cielo cuando una luz radiante bajo directo hacia el árbol sagrado. Abrieron los ojos sorprendidos cuando la estrella de Kagome brillo con intensidad. Bajaron la mirada y la posaron sobre el otro sin siquiera casi parpadear. Ambos, sin saber de dónde venía la idea, sabían lo que tenían que hacer en ese momento. Se tomaron de las manos y miraron por un momento la estrella que relucía en el firmamento con intensidad.

—Hagamos un juramento— dijeron ambos a la vez mirándose fijamente y apretando sus manos. La estrella al escucharlos brillo aún más diciéndoles en el oído que era lo que cada uno tenía que decir.

—yo, Inuyasha… te juro por la estrella que brilla sobre este árbol, que nunca habrá nada que me separe de ti… siempre estaré a tu lado y siempre serás la única que viva dentro de mi corazón… pase lo que pase, corra el tiempo o no… yo te juro que siempre estaremos juntos y que te seguiré donde sea que vayas, ya sea en tu corazón o en tus pensamientos… y juro también que tú serás la única que viva en los míos…

—yo, Kagome… juro por el brillo de la estrella que nos ilumina, que siempre te llevaré dentro de mi corazón y que, pase lo que pase, corra el tiempo que corra, nunca dejarás de estar dentro de él… juro que nunca te dejaré solo… y que siempre serás el único que viva dentro de mi corazón aun cuando el tiempo se acabe… tú siempre serás lo más importante…

Ambos miraron al cielo una vez más y como si fuera una premonición abrieron los ojos ampliamente viéndose juntos otra vez, pero en esa ocasión eran mucho mayores, se veían a sí mismos como jóvenes. Inuyasha tenía una espada atada a su cadera y la sostenía en sus brazos mirándola lleno de adoración y amor; Kagome lo miraba de la misma forma y en su espalda estaba un arco y un carcaj lleno de flechas. Ambos tenían sus frentes apoyadas contra las del otro y estaban a los pies del árbol sagrado.

Inuyasha se sorprendió al verse de esa forma y sintió a su pequeño corazón latir violentamente al ver a Kagome ya como una mujer. No podía dejar de ver sorprendido lo hermosa que se pondría con el paso de los años y sonrió sin poder evitar pensar que ella estaba destinada a estar con él. Se sonrojo profundamente cuando la imagen de ellos dos se hacía más clara mostrando un beso que ellos compartirían en el futuro.

Kagome se sonrojo al ver la misma imagen y sintió a su corazón correr una frenética carrera cuando observo lo guapo que sería Inuyasha siendo ya un hombre. Bajo su mirada hacia el Inuyasha actual y no pudo evitar sonreír con cariño al ver que siendo niño ya era hermoso y que siendo adulto lo sería aún más. Dio gracias a todo lo divino que él estuviera destinado a estar con ella.

—Juro que siempre estaré a tu lado, Inuyasha… siempre serás el único en mi corazón…y cuidare de ti, no importa lo que pase— le dijo ella acercándose a él.

—te juro Kagome, que no habrá nada más en el mundo que impida que te deje… no importa si ahora nos alejamos…— le dijo él mirándola fijamente, acercándose poco a poco— te volveré a ver y ya nunca más te dejaré ir… me haré más fuerte y cuando lo sea… te voy a proteger con mi vida…

Cuando sus narices se tocaron, ambos cerraron sus ojos y sellaron su juramento con un beso, que a pesar de que era dado por un par de niños pequeños, estaba lleno de una pasión (aunque sin dejar de ser un tanto inocente) que en el futuro los consumiría poco a poco hasta que la muerte tuviera que separarlos.

_**Lo que se jura a las estrellas del cielo….**_

_**Ya nada de la tierra puede romperlo…**_

_**Su amor estaba sellado para toda la eternidad…**_

_**Continuara…**_


End file.
